Haren
by Liss83
Summary: La guerra robo muchas vidas. Pero para los Weasĺey el infierno aun no se termina. Todos deberan pagar el error de uno solo
1. Introducción

Llanto y suplicas era todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-¡Mátame! - Desafío - ¡Mátame, o te juro que seré yo quien acabe con el terror que has sembrado en mi familia!

-¡Piedad, mi amo! - suplicaban una y otra vez aquellos que gobernaba sus vidas a su completa voluntad y capricho

-¡Mátame! - gritaba desafiante a voz en cuello desde el suelo donde estaba tirado

-¡No lo haga, mi señor! - suplicaba llorando el mayor de los ahí presente

-¡Piedad! - suplicaba el hombre que estaba a su lado

-¡Mátame maldito cobarde! - gritaba el cautivo mientras se ponía de pie

-¡Cállate o...! - exigió el señor de todos

-¡Romperé tu dominio! - Grito desafiante - ¡y cuando lo haga...!

-¡Avada...! - dijo el amo


	2. El Placer del Poder

Sin lugar a duda su carrera política había sido meteórica. Y es que haber crecido dentro de una familia tan numerosa y de escaso recursos lo había llevado a plantearse seriamente el hecho de dejar su amor propio para anteponer sus deseos de poder a cualquier cosa, y si ello incluía su dignidad, pues que así fuera. Es por eso que al entrar a trabajar Ministerio de Magia, fue asignado al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional por Bartemius Crouch Sr. Donde se valió de "favores" a ciertos poderoso para escalar hasta el lugar que estaba ocupando, mano derecha del actúal ministro de magia, Harry Potter

Si bien antes de la guerra, Harry le había parecido un niño tonto e engreído, no podía negar que ahora era su pasaporte a una vida diferente. No es que él fuese gay ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía negar que Potter era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, pero sobre todo dispuesto a mantener su poder gracias a los contactos que le otorgaba el ser el héroe del mundo mágico. Obviamente, Harry lo que realmente buscaba era un cambio en el mundo mágico del Reino Unido, y temía que los seguidores de Lord Voldemort pudieran buscar iniciar una nueva rebelión para vengar la muerte de su amo, y se sentía en la obligación de solucionar ese problema antes de pasar de forma definitiva al anonimato

Harry era apuesto, rico, temido, ¿que más podía pedir? Sin embargo muchas veces sus ideales chocaban con los intereses de los poderosos. Y es ahí donde el verdadero trabajo de Percy empezaba. Influenciar de manera "sutil" para que Harry continuara en el poder y así él pudiese seguir haciendo los contactos necesarios para ser él quien en su momento reemplazara a Potter

Sin lugar a duda su trabajo era extenuante, pero también tenía sus recompensas. Hacia poco había viajado a Francia para reunirse con algunos empresarios Muggle interesados en hacer algunas inversiones en el país que tendrían una gran repercusión en el Mundo Mágico.

Casualmente su viaje coincidió con un encuentro amistoso de futbol entre las selecciones de ese país e Inglaterra, y aunque él no era muy afecto a ese deporté asistió a insistencia de uno de los ejecutivos. Su asiento estaba en un lugar privilegiado por lo que al llegar al estadio se fue directo hacia este mientras cargaba una bandeja llena de cosas que casi le tapaban completamente su campo de visión por lo que no supo hasta que tropezó con alguien

\- Lo siento – dijo esperando ver todas sus cosas tiradas pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todas estaban perfectamente sobre la bandeja que sostenía un sonriente rubio de ojos grises

\- No hay problemas – dijo el desconocido con voz suave pero varonil

Percy no pudo evitar bajar su vista hacia los marcados bíceps que resaltaban bajo la polera negra

\- ¿Cómo hizo…? – dijo sorprendido

\- Reflejos – dijo el rubio y Percy desvió la vista hacia la mano del hombre que escondía entre su ropa

\- Percy Weasley – dijo este extendiendo su mano

\- Denar Maksimov – dijo el rubio tomándosela mientras hacia una venia

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Dijo Percy molesto – yo no soy una mujer

\- No he dicho eso en ningún momento – dijo Denar – existen seres que no necesitan ser mujeres para tener a un hombre completamente postrado a sus pies. Y yo me a cabo de encontrar al mas hermoso de todos

\- ¿Denar? – Dijo Harry – ¡Qué gusto verte aquí!

\- ¡Harry! – dijo el rubio sonriendo dándole un abrazo – ¿escapando del tedio que es el Ministerio?

\- Algo así – dijo Harry con una carcajada

\- Te presento a... – dijo el rubio

\- Buenas noches ministro – dijo Percy

\- Por Merlín – dijo Harry sonriendo – estamos fuera de la oficina

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto el rubio

\- Percy es mi mano derecha – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras miraba al pelirrojo

\- ¿Te sientas con nosotros? – dijo Denar

\- Lo siento – respondió el pelinegro – me esperan. Pero que tal si te visito luego

\- Hare una reunión en mi casa en unos días, ¿Por qué no vienes y aprovechamos para que te presente un proyecto que tengo en mente?

\- Allí estaré – dijo Harry y se fue

El resto de la noche fue agradable a pesar de que los ejecutivos con los que había quedado de ver no asistieron al partido. Conoció más a fondo a Denar y se dio cuenta cuantas cosas tenían en común.

Saliendo del estadio, Denar le pidió que le sugiriera un restaurante ya que había pasado mucho tiempo del país, al grado de que hasta su acento había cambiado

\- ¿Conoces el Les Ombres? – Dijo Denar – me dijeron que es bueno, pero… no se. He pasado demasiado tiempo fuera

\- ¿Es mi idea o esa fue una manera sutil de invitarme a cenar? – dijo Percy

\- He… – dijo Denar y ambos sonrieron – no pienses que… ¡Merlín! ¿Me veo como idiota, no?

\- Uno muy guapo – dijo Percy – ahora soy yo – y ambos volvieron a reír – perdón

\- A diferencia de ti, yo solo me veo idiota – dijo Denar

\- Ahí debo discrepar contigo – dijo Percy completamente rojo cuando el rubio levanto la cejas – ¡Merlín bendito!

\- ¿entonces que? – Dijo el rubio – ¿cenamos juntos? – Mira que me lo debes – mostrando su ropa

\- ¿El Les Ombres dijiste? – pregunto Percy con picardía

\- Claro… – dijo Denar exhalando – debes ser un cliente habitual y debes estar harto de la comida francesa

\- Mmm… puedo sacrificarme por esta vez – dijo Percy

\- Después de ti – dijo Denar cediéndole el paso

La noche fue divertida entre risas y confesiones de ambas partes. Sin embargo no paso a mayores ya que Percy recibió una llamada de la secretaria del lord Neuberger debido a una junta que tendrían al día siguiente y debía preparar la documentación necesaria.

Denar le pidió volver a verse, ya que le agradaba su compañía. Ni bien salió del restaurante se dirigió a un callejón oscuro que estaba cerca del restaurante y se apareció en la sala de su apartamento

\- Creí que no llegarías a dormir hoy – dijo Harry saliendo de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad

\- ¿Celoso, señor ministro? – dijo Percy sonriendo

\- ¿Y tú por que tan feliz? – dijo Harry acercándose para besarlo

\- Porque sabía que hoy dormiría muy bien acompañado – susurro abrazándose a su cuello

\- ¿De donde conoces a Denar? – dijo Harry

\- Coincidimos en el partido – dijo Percy – prácticamente le tire todo lo que había comprado

\- ¿Nada más? – dijo Harry

\- Nada mas, mi amor – dijo Percy sonriendo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él – yo solo te amo a ti. Dime ¿estas… estresado?

A medida que los días pasaban, los encuentros entre Percy y el rubio se hacían mas frecuentes. Cenas, largas conversaciones, cómodos paseos. Más de una vez recibió flores con notas románticas

Percy siempre espero que Denar intentara sacar provecho de su floreciente amistad y sin embargo el francés se comportaba como si fuese un hombre del siglo antepasado cortejando a la mujer. Y curiosamente no le importaba a él ser esa mujer, sino todo lo contrario.

El ministro Potter hacia poco le había dado a archivar unos documentos que no eran otra cosa que las licencias de empresas que Denar Maksimov pensaba abrir en el país.

No pudo evitar revisarlo y enterarse de que el hombre de quien secretamente se había enamorado quizá era el hombre más poderoso del Mundo Mágico, solo después del mismo Ministro.

Era hora de dar el siguiente paso

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando la chimenea de Denar solicito dejar pasar a alguien. Hizo un pase de varita y de entre las llamas salió un Percy como nunca lo había visto. Vestía ropa Muggle casual, su cabello siempre prolijo estaba ligeramente despeinado dándole un aire rebelde y entre sus manos llevaba una botella de vino Casillero del Diablo Brut Reserva

\- Buenas noches – dijo Percy sonriendo – ¿molesto?

\- Jamás – dijo Denar sonriendo mientras le besaba la mano

\- Como hace días que no nos vemos, pensé que había hecho algo malo – dijo Percy – y traje una ofrenda de paz

\- Mi cosecha favorita – dijo Denar

\- Y planeo dejarte un recuerdo para que cada vez que lo pruebes pienses en mi – dijo Percy besándolo apasionadamente

Las manos de Denar fueron directo a las caderas del pelirrojo que suspiro dentro del beso profundizándolo mas aun

\- Santo Merlín – exclamo Denar cuando Percy se separo un poco para tomar aire –. Sin embargo debo confesar que en mis relaciones me gusta ser yo quien lleva el control – dijo el rubio

\- ¿Y quien dice que ahora es diferente? – dijo Percy sonriendo desabrochándole la camisa

\- Tienes mucha razón – dijo el mas alto – solo espero que no haya sido Harry quien te haya mandado

\- El ministro no sabrá de este encuentro a menos que así lo quieras – besándole el cuello mientras Denar le acariciaba la ropa por debajo de la polera

\- Entonces tu honor y profesionalismo están a muy buen resguardo – dijo Denar metiendo su mano entre la pretina del pantalón

\- Eso es… – dijo Percy cerrando los ojos – ¡perfecto!

Percy no podía estar más feliz. Después de esas noche tendría a dos hombres poderosos comiendo de su mano y dispuestos a hacer lo que él quisiera. Poco le importaba que por lo bajo lo llamasen un cualquiera si al final los ministros iban y venían, en cambio él continuaba con el poder, aunque fuese desde la sombras. Él era quien realmente gobernaba el Mundo Mágico. Él y sus piernas

Esa idea lo hizo sonreír, cosa que le hizo pensar a Denar que estaba haciendo un trabajo extraordinario, por lo que aplico mayor interés en su labor hasta esparcir su semilla sobre su mano

\- Déjame devolverte el favor – le susurro Percy al oído de manera provocadora

\- Tengo la manera perfecta para que lo hagas – dijo Denar

\- Me encargare personalmente – dijo Percy seductoramente – que los tramites para la tienda deportiva que quieres abrir se agilicen cuanto antes

\- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que necesito tu ayuda con eso? – dijo el rubio lanzando una fuerte carcajada –. No precioso – dijo Denar – eso esta solucionado. Yo quiero una retribución más cercana

\- ¿Cuan cercana? – dijo Percy sonriendo – ¿Y de que tipo?

\- Una muy cercana – dijo Denar – Y de este tipo

Lentamente lo acostó en la alfombra mientras lo desvestía devorando cada milímetro de piel que quedaba a la alcance de su boca

\- Accio – dijo el rubio y la botella de vino voló a su mano ya descorchado

\- Esto se va poner muy interesante – dijo Percy sonriendo

\- No tienes idea cuanto – dijo Denar dándole de beber del pico mismo de la botella

Luego dejo caer un pequeño chorro sobre el pecho del pelirrojo erizándole completamente la piel para después lamérselo a conciencia.

Dejo caer otro poco en el vientre del político que se esparció en todas direcciones y continúo succionando.

Vertió otro mas sobre la punta de su pene erecto logrando que Percy se estremeciera completamente cuando el vino corrió hacia su ente pierna.

\- ¿Estas cómodo? – le susurro Denar al oído mientras le abría las piernas

\- ¡Mucho! – exhalo Percy con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Listo para ser… solo mío? – le susurró Denar al oído levantándole las caderas

\- Si… si… – exhalo Percy sintiendo como su cuello era despiadadamente atacado por besos y suaves mordidas, mientras de una sola estocada Denar se enterró en él arrancándole un grito de placer.

\- ¿A quien le perteneces? – pregunto Denar

\- ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Solo tuyo! – dijo Percy dejándose llevar completamente por la lujuria de placer mientras Denar se movía dentro suyo como si no hubiese un mañana.

En un determinado momento el rubio bañó sus entrañas con un grito triunfal

\- ¡Merlín! – exhalo Denar sonriendo

\- ¿Te gusto? – dijo el pelirrojo con picardía

\- Eres todo un… – susurro Denar mordiendo su hombro

\- Podemos tener una segunda ronda – dijo Percy acomodando su cabeza en el pecho contrario

\- ¿ahora? – dijo Denar sorprendió

\- ¡Justo… ahora! – dijo Percy incorporándose para sentarse en el órgano viril del empresario

Esa mañana Percy estaba listo para irse al ministerio cuando una lechuza cruzo la ventana. La tomo y sonrió, antes de ir a su recamara y meterse en la cama para besarle la espalda al hombre que dormía plácidamente en ella

\- Buenos días – dijo Denar al despertar sonriendo

\- Ya es tarde y debo irme a la oficina – dijo Percy –. Te llego esta carta

\- Gracias – dijo tomándola para leerla en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír

\- ¿Buenas noticias? – pregunto Percy

\- Inmejorables – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie sin importarle su desnudes – y para celebrar te invito a mi casa de verano – comunico abrazándolo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él – ¿Qué dices?

\- Dame la dirección – dijo Percy – sonriendo

\- Es un lugar muy privado – dijo el rubio tomando su reloj y convirtiéndolo en un traslador se lo coloco – solo llega aquel que yo quiera

\- Cuanto secretismo – dijo el pelirrojo

\- Nada en especial – dijo Denar besándolo – no me falles

\- No te preocupes – dijo Percy sonriendo – allí estaré. Te amo – dijo antes de irse


	3. El Chef

Su carácter jovial y desinhibido lo había convertido en uno de los dos dolores de cabeza más grandes de su generación para los profesores de Hogwarts.

Aunque ahora su tristeza se sentía en el ambiente, cosa que era muy malo para el negocio. Afortunadamente George estaba de viaje o sino se ganaría tremenda reprimenda. Pero es que la pelea que había tenido con él había sido demasiado fuerte. Es por eso que ahora que estaba a solas haciendo la caja del día, no podía evitar dejar de llorar.

¿Cómo es que había terminado dándole aquel golpe a Lazar? Él solo le había insinuado conocer más... "íntimamente", después de todo era lógico, llevaban cerca de seis meses saliendo, así fuera a escondida, ¿pero él como había reaccionado? ¡Dándole un derechazo en su linda cara! No le sorprendería que no lo volviera a ver

Cerca de la media noche estaba listo para subir a su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aunque hacia tiempo que la guerra había terminado, las manías quedaban. Rio intensamente recordando a Moody y su delirio de persecución.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar suspirar al ver la figura masculina que estaba recostada contra la pared

\- Hola - dijo Fred con la voz un tanto nerviosa

\- ¿No hay ni un abrazo para mi?- dijo Lazar

\- ¡Mi amor! - Dijo Fred arrojándose a sus brazos en medio de un llanto desgarrador - ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

\- Tranquilo - dijo Lazar sonriendo - ya estoy aquí - entro y cerró la puerta sin soltar al pelirrojo

\- ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te lo juro! - lloraba Fred desgarradoramente refugiándose en el amplio pecho del moreno

\- Lo se - dijo Lazar besándole el cabello del pelirrojo - ven aquí - susurró cargándolo en brazos hasta un sofá y sentándose en él para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas - ya paso

\- Hare lo que tú quieras - juro Fred

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? - dijo Lazar con picardía

\- ¡Lo que tú quieras mi amor! - juro Fred

\- Prepárame la cena - dijo Lazar mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

\- ¿Qué deseas? - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

\- Déjame ver... - dijo pensativo - ¿Qué tal tu maravilloso Black Pudding?

\- ¿Enserio quieres Black Pudding? - dijo Fred sonriendo

\- Pero como fuiste una niña mala y debo corregirte - dijo Lazar - cocinara usando solo este delantal - dijo quitándole toda la ropa con un pase de varita y tapándole solamente su hombría con un pequeño delantal rosado con su nombre bordado, mientras que las puntas se balanceaban entre sus glúteos

\- ¡Lazar! - Dijo Fred poniéndose de pie - ¡Devuélveme mi ropa en este momento! No es divertido

\- Creí que harías lo que yo te pidiera - dijo Lazar

\- Si - dijo Fred protestando - pero esto...

\- ¿Sabes que? - Dijo Lazar poniéndose de pie - mejor me voy. Creí que podíamos arreglar las cosas, pero...

\- No, no, no. Espera - suplico deteniéndolo - ¿quieres que cocine así? Lo hare, pero no te vayas ¿si?

\- Te vez muy sexi - dijo Lazar dándole una nalgada

\- ¡Auch! - protesto Fred sonriendo

Desde el sillón, Lazar vio como el pelirrojo se movía por el lugar mientras tarareaba una canción.

Coloco harina y una pizca de sal en un bol grande. Seguidamente añadió mantequilla helada y masajeo hasta que la mezcla parecía pan rallado, intentando darle en todo momento la mejor de las vistas al hombre que lo observaba.

Poco a poco fue echando agua a la mezcla hasta formar una masa.

Enharino ligeramente la superficie de trabajo, ensuciándose en el proceso, luego estiró la masa con un rodillo hasta tener forma de rectángulo.

A continuación, ralló la mantequilla congelada encima de un tercio de la masa. Doblo la masa en tres veces.

Cuando volvía a darle forma de rectángulo con el rodillo sintió como le besaban lentamente el cuello a la par que sus muslos eran acariciados.

Repitió el proceso anterior, rallar la mantequilla y doblar.

Cuando ya tenia la masa bien doblada, la envolvió en un papel film y la dejo reposar en la nevera

\- No tienes idea de lo sexi que te vez cocinando - le susurro al oído mientras lentamente introducía un dedo en su ano y jugaba con él arrancándole gemidos de placer

Cuando estuvo listo el preparado, lo envolvió con papel film y la guardo en la nevera. Precalentó el horno. Limpio con un paño húmedo 300 g de champiñones. Después, puso en un procesador de alimentos y los condimentamos con sal y pimienta. Los trituro hasta que se hayan convertido en una pasta. Añadio hojas de tomillo y trituro un poco más con las piernas abiertas en V, mientras Lazar se entretenía de rodillas detrás suyo lamiendo su ano a conciencia

Fred calentó una sartén a fuego medio con un chorrito de aceite de girasol, mismo aceite que Lazar tomo luego y unto en su ano

Cuando estuvo caliente el aceite cocino los champiñones removiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que se hubo evaporado la humedad de estos. Después, los saco de la sartén y dejo que se enfríen.

Calentó un poco más de aceite y de mantequilla sin sal en una sartén grande a fuego medio, mientras sus glúteos eran devorados con suaves mordidas

Pelo y corto en rodajas muy finas dos cebollas rojas, y las añadió a la sartén. Seguidamente agregamos azúcar morena y cocino a fuego lento hasta que se hayan ablandado y estén dulces.

Cuando tuvo las cebollas caramelizadas, las mezclo con vinagre.

Saco la masa de hojaldre de la nevera y, con ayuda de un rodillo, le dio forma de rectángulo Seguidamente la coloco sobre una bandeja con papel de horno.

Coloco los champiñones triturados en el centro, a lo largo de la masa, y dejó unos cinco centímetros de margen arriba y abajo.

Mientras eso cocía, mezclo en una fuente la carne picada de salchichas y la carne de morcilla. Cuando estuvo bien mezclada la carne, la coloco encima de los champiñones. Por último, esparció la cebolla caramelizada sobre ella.

Entre gemidos de placer debido a la atención que su miembro viril recibía por parte de la boca de Lazar, corto los laterales y las puntas con un cuchillo afilado. Estiro bien las puntas y las doblo hacia el interior presionando bien sobre la masa para que se peguen.

Corto tiras por cada uno de los laterales y las doblo sobre el relleno para crear el efecto de una trenza. Para ello, cogió una tira de un lado y otra del otro lado y las cruzamos, Repitiendo el proceso hasta terminar la trenza.

Lazar se paro detrás suyo y llevo sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos mientras batía un huevo en otra vasija y pincela a bien la trenza, para finalmente espolvorear la semillas de sésamo en el momento justo en el que alcanzaba su primer orgasmo de los muchos que tendría ese día.

Lazar lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó sobre el lavaplatos para besarlo lentamente mientras Fred rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Recorrió su espalda, desnuda hasta alcanzar el nudo del delantal, que cayo libremente.

Se separo del pelirrojo y coloco la bandeja en el horno a media altura

Se volvió hacía la mesa que estaba en mitad de la habitación y sin ningún tipo de contemplación, arrojo todo lo que había allí.

\- ¡Lazar! - gimió Fred cuando este lo acostó en la mesa y se acomodo entre sus piernas

\- ¿Me amas? - le susurro este al oído sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza

\- ¡Mas que a mi propia vida! - gimió el pelirrojo cuando el otro empezó a entrar en él

\- ¿A quien le perteneces? - le susurro al oído

\- ¡A ti! - grito Fred Weasley presa de la pasión desmedida mientras su cuerpo era penetrado por la hombría del ser que más amaba en la vida

\- ¿Qué harías por mí? - dijo Lazar mordisqueando sus tetillas

\- ¡Todo! - Grito Fred - ¡te pertenezco soló a ti!

\- Repítelo - pidió Lazar moviéndose dentro de su amante

\- ¡Soy tuyo! - Grito Fred - ¡solo tuyo! ¡En cuerpo y alma! - y sus entrañas fueron bañadas mientras una boca hambrienta de sus labios

Una hora más tarde, la pareja conversaba desnuda y entre risas cómplices sobre el piso de la cocina mientras comían el Black Pudding

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? - pregunto Lazar comiendo un poco de Pudding

\- ¡Yo...! - dijo Fred nervioso

\- Tranquilo - dijo acariciándole el muslo - no solo voy a ser el primero, te voy a dar razones suficientes para ser el último en tu vida

\- Te amo - dijo Fred besándolo apasionadamente

Lentamente Lazar lo acostó en el suelo mientras lo besaba. A tientas tomo un pedazo de Pudding y coló su mano entre ambos cuerpos para esparcirlo en vientre y pelvis. Fue bajando los besos hasta llegar a su pene nuevamente erecto, que devoro con gula. Volvió a subir hasta su boca nuevamente. Lo giro y empezó a besar su espalda. Tomo otro poco de pudding y lo esparció en sus glúteos mientras metía entre ellos otro poco, para luego introducir su lengua entre ellos y arrancarle mas gritos de placer

El sol despuntaba cuando Fred despertó solo en su cama completamente desnudo y cubierto por las sabanas

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Lazar vistiéndose - pero... ven a comer a mi casa y seguimos con lo nuestro ¿qué dices?

\- Dame la hora y tu dirección - dijo Fred sonriendo

\- Te mandare un traslador, es la única manera de llegar - dijo inclinándose para besarlo - ya veras que no te vas a arrepentir. Ahora me voy o no saldré jamás de aquí - dijo Lazar antes de irse

Fred no aguantó y se hundió en la almohada para lanzar un grito de felicidad


	4. Domador Domado

Los dragones siempre habían sido su gran pasión, es por eso que se había mudado a Rumania.

Ya llevaba casi diez años a cargo de la reserva, trabajo que amaba más que a su propia vida. El aire puro. El contacto con la naturaleza. Vestir ropa que resaltaba los atributos del cuerpo masculino. O tener la suerte de coincidir con algún compañero que ayudara a enjabonarse la espalda

Ese día en particular, Charlie Weasley se había internado en lo profundo del bosque para asegurarse del buen estado de los Longhorn Rumano que habían nacido hacia dos días.

-Es mi idea - dijo una voz risueña - ¿o eres la caperucita roja y buscas encontrarte con un lobo feroz?

-¿Y tú seria ese lobo? - dijo Charlie sonriendo

-¿Acaso esperas a otro? - dijo la voz mientras caía sobre Charlie que lanzo un grito mientras rodaban por el suelo - ves que gritas como chica

-Cállate Nikolai - protesto Charlie

-Amo los dragones - dijo Nikolai sonriendo - pero no hay nada mas hermoso en este mundo que tú, aunque grites como chica

-¡Yo no grito como chica! - protesto Charlie

-¿Quieres que te grabe para que veas como yo lo hare - dijo Nikolai besándole el cuello - las próximas dos horas?

-¿solo dos? - dijo Charlie haciendo un puchero

-Pero mira que lindo te ves haciendo pucheros - dijo Nikolai acariciándole el muslo - hasta dan ganas de...

-¿De que? - dijo Charlie con picardía

-De encerrarte en mi cuarto por una semana - dijo el búlgaro - y no dejar que te levantes de la cama para absolutamente nada

-Voy a necesitar ir al baño - dijo Charlie

-Tranquilo - dijo Nikolai abriéndose y bajándose los pantalones - esa parte de tu cuerpo va estar muy ocupada recibiendo mi completa atención

-¿Y si me da hambre? - pregunto Charlie con la vista fija en el miembro hinchado dé su amigó que sobresalía de su bóxer

-Te alimento y ya - dijo Nikolai bajándose la ropa interior ese no es ningún problema para mi

-¿Y como sabes que me va gustar lo que me invites? - dijo Weasley con la boca seca

-Porque las niñas buenas como tú - dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando su miembro totalmente erecto a la altura de su boca - son educadas y comen lo que su anfitrión les sirva

-Yo... - susurro Charlie - ¿te molestaría si en vez de que yo...? Sabes tengo una fantasía. Es un poco rara, pero...

Un par de noches después, sobre la reserva caía una torrencial lluvia qué no permitía ver ni a un metro de distancia, Charlie corría por el bosque totalmente desesperado con la ropa desgarrada.

Bajo por una quebrada y se lanzo al rio embravecido. Intentaba alcanzar la otra orilla cuando lo tomaron de los cabellos

-¿Dónde ibas, precioso? - dijo Nikolai y Charlie sonrió

En ese momento se escucho un gruñido y al levantar la vista vio a un dragón que se acercaba. Charlie intento hacerle frente pero dio un mal paso y cayo lastimándose la pierna

Nikolai abrazo a Charlie y los apareció en una cueva en otra zona del bosque

-¿Este bien, hermoso? - dijo Nikolai

-Si - dijo Charlie -, me doble el pie

-Déjame ver - dijo Nikolai quitándole la bota mientras el otro chico se quejaba - tranquilo amor. Tranquilo

-Disculpa - dijo Charlie - debo parecer una Muggle colegiala indefensa

-Precisamente eso es lo que amo de ti - dijo Nikolai - que aunque eres un hombre en toda la regla - aplico un hechizo no verbal - a mi me muestras una cara que a nadie mas ve. Eres... hermoso - susurro besándole el tobillo

-Arruiné la fantasía - dijo Charlie apenado

-No importa - dijo el búlgaro abrazándolo - Volveremos a jugar. Ciento... miles de veces. Lo juro

-Yo creí que eras un lobo feroz - dijo Charlie acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Nikolai

-Algún día te comeré - dijo este besándole el cabello mientras el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos con una suave sonrisa en los labios

Charlie estaba desnudo y de rodillas en su cama apoyado en sus manos, el sudor bañaba su piel completamente, mientras Nikolai salía y entraba de él con su lengua. Cada estocada era un gemido que salía de su boca inundando la habitación de estilo Victorino en un hotel cerca de la reserva al que Nikolai lo había invitado después de una cena romántica en la que le había pedido formalmente que fuera su novio.

Todo había sido tan mágico. El lugar. La música suave. Nikolai arrodillándose frente a él y pidiéndole formalizar su relación. La cena romántica. Y la firme promesa de presentarse ante su familia para pedir su mano.

*** FLASHBACK***

-No seas payaso Nikolai - protestó Charlie

-Pero déjame cumplir esa fantasía - suplico este

-No soy una mujer - dijo Charlie

-Nadie te va ver. Solo yo - dijo el hombre - por favor - hizo una floritura con su varita y apareció un vestido de mujer - no te vas arrepentir. Te lo juro

-Es que... - dijo Charlie mirando el vestido negro de tiros que su amigo le mostraba

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti - dijo este - pero necesito que lo uses. Prometo que no te arrepentirás

-Pero sin fotos - dijo Charlie

-Por allí esta el baño - dijo Nikolai robándole un besó - encontraras todo lo que necesites. Te amo

-Y yo a ti - dijo Charlie sonriendo y se dirigió al baño.

Lentamente se desvistió completamente y se coloco el vestido que Nikolai le había pedido. Se pintó los labios con un color suave. Uso el Channel que había encontrado. Y se coloco rímel en las pestañas. Se calzo los zapatos taco aguja.

Cuando salió del tocador se encontró con la habitación iluminada por velas flotantes mientras que caían suavemente pétalos de rosas rojas

-¿Y esto? - dijo Charlie sonriendo

-¿te gusta? - Pregunto Nikolai acercándose para abrazarlo por la cintura - yo se que eres un hombre fuerte y varonil. Y te aseguro que mi intensión no es cambiar eso. De hecho, me encanta, pero a veces te veo así, entre mis brazos - dijo abrazándolo por la cintura - y digo, pero si es tan frágil, tan delicado, ¿Cómo puede dedicarse a esto? Si aceptara casarse conmigo la trataría como a una autentica reina. Lo llenaría de atenciones. No permitiría que ni la brisa del viento lo tocara

-¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio? - dijo Charlie atónito

-Charlie Weasley - dijo Nikolai tomando su mano y arrodillándose frente a él

-¡Merlín bendito! - exclamo Charlie

-Yo se que esto es muy reciente y tal vez no estés preparado para aceptar frente a todos tus preferencias, pero... ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-Yo... ¡si! - Dijo el pelirrojo emocionado - ¡claro que acepto casarme contigo! - Y se lanzó sobre él para darle un beso apasionado - ¡te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! - repetía besándolo

-Déjame sellar este pacto - dijo Nikolai colocándole el anillo

-Es hermoso - dijo Charlie emocionado

-Como quien lo porta - dijo Nikolai - Ven - y lo paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero

-¿Ese soy yo? - dijo Charlie intrigado

-Por hoy... - dijo Nikolai - "esa" eres tú. De hecho - dijo girándolo - siempre has sido una belleza - le toma suavemente el rostro con ambas manos para besar sus labios - ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Se paro detrás suyo y le besaba el cuello mientras abría el cierre del vestido e iba dejando suaves beso en su cuello y hombros. Charlie inclino la cabeza hacia un lado dándole mas espacio. El vestido cayo y su cintura fue rodeaba por unos brazos fuertes mientras contra sus glúteos algo iba creciendo, razón por la que un gemido de placer se escapo de su boca

-Eres lo mas hermoso que existe en el mundo - le susurro al oído cuando una lechuza entro sorpresivamente por la ventana -. Perdón - dijo apenado mientras se separará e iba a ver la carta

-No... no hay problema - dijo Charlie sonriendo y le dio la espalda para ir a sentarse en la cama

-¡Maldición! - exclamo Nikolai

-¿Pasa algo, amor? - preguntó Charlie con curiosidad

-Es de mi padre - dijo Nikolai apenado - necesita que vaya a casa a resolver algunos problemas

-¿Algo grave? - pregunto Charlie

-Para nada - dijo el otro chico

-¿Cuándo vuelves? - pregunto Charlie

-No lo se - dijo el chico - pero te juro que no demorare. Y cuando regrese iremos a visitar a tu familia para formalizar todo

-¿De verdad? - Dijo Charlie emocionado y Nikolai asintió sonriendo - Por eso te amo tanto. Pero te voy a extrañar - protesto Charlie

-Amo cuando te comportas como niña berrinchuda - dijo Nikolai sonriendo - así que tendré que castigarte con un par dé nalgadas

-Castígame todo lo que tú quieras - dijo Charlie con picardía abriendo las piernas a manera de invitación

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Charlie estaba desnudo y de rodillas en su cama apoyado en sus manos, el sudor bañaba su piel completamente, mientras Nikolai salía y entraba de él con su lengua.

-¡Dilo! - Exigió Nikolai - ¡Dilo!

-¡Soy solo tuyo! - Grito Charlie - ¡te pertenezco solo a ti! ¡En cuerpo y alma!

Cada estocada era un gemido que salía de su boca inundando la habitación

-¡Merlín! - Dijo Nikolai saliendo del interior de Charlie y dejándose caer a su lado - ¡eres...! Ven aquí - dijo acomodando al pelirrojo y acariciándole el cabello - ¿estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca - dijo Charlie sonriendo con los ojos cerrados - ¿me vas a extrañar?

-Cada segundo que pase sin ti - dijo Nikolai masajeándole ambos glúteos - oye ¿y si vienes a pasar conmigo el próximo fin de semana?

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo Charlie sonriendo

-¿entonces vienes? - dijo Nikolai

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo - dijo Charlie besándolo

-Dame tu anillo un minuto - dijo el búlgaro y Charlie obedeció - ahora... - lanza un hechizo sobre el anillo - ya es un traslador

-Te amo - dijo Charlie besándolo apasionadamente mientras Nikolai se acomodaba nuevamente entre sus piernas

Opiniones?


	5. La Ocasión

La guerra había dejado grandes perdidas en el mundo mágico y sin lugar a dudada las mas sentidas para Arthur era la de su esposa e hija. El mismo día había perdido a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida

Tres años después y a insistencia de sus hijos había decidido ir a un bar en el Londres Muggle.

Al entrar vio todo atestado de gente, así que fue a la barra y pidió un trago

\- El señor invita - dijo el barman señalando al mago rubio. Arthur le miro y movió ligeramente la cabeza

\- Buenas noches - dijo el hombre acercándose y extendiéndole la mano - Flavio Williams

\- Arthur Weasley - dijo estrechándosela

\- Es un placer... - le tomo la mano y se la beso - Arthur

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - Dijo Arthur - ¿Por quien me ha tomado?

\- Perdón - dijo Flavio - pero es un bar homosexual y... a legua se nota que lo que necesitas es un hombre para mimarte - le susurro

\- ¿un bar...? - dijo Arthur sorprendido mirando a su alrededor - Merlín bendito

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo el desconocido

\- Nada - dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Hey! - Dijo el hombre poniéndose también de pie - ¿hice algo malo?

\- No - dijo Arthur -, yo me equivoque de lugar

\- Tal vez... - dijo el hombre - fue ese Merlín quien te trajo aquí. ¿Por qué no te quedas y lo averiguamos?

\- Creo que... - intento hablar Arthur pero fue sorprendido por unos labios que asaltaron los suyos mientras un brazo fuerte rodeaba su cintura y otro acariciaba su muslo sin ningún tipo de pudor - ¡basta! - Dijo alejándose - será mejor que vaya. Buenas noches - y se fue sin mas

Salir de ese lugar fue un gran alivio para Arthur. Deambuló un poco por la ciudad y regresó a su casa.

Sin embargo cerca de dos semanas después sin saber como fue a dar al mismo lugar y se sentó en la barra

\- Un... - recordó que no sabia el nombre del trago que había bebido esa noche

\- ...wisky doble en las rocas - dijo una voz detrás suyo - yo invitó

\- Yo... - dijo Arthur nervioso

\- La primera vez fue por error - dijo Flavio -, pero estaba vez creo que buscas algo en este lugar. Quizá... - le susurro al oído - un hombre que te erice la piel - le besa suavemente el cuello -, que alguien mas tome el control de todo y decida lo mejor para ti

\- Yo decido en mi vida - susurro Arthur cerrando los ojos mientras la mano dé aquel extraño bajaba a su entrepierna y lo masturbaba por encima de la ropa

\- Pero sí yo quisiera - le susurro el hombre nuevamente - puedo hacer que me supliques que te meta en mi cama y te haga lo que me de la gana

\- No... soy... - exhalo Arthur temblando ligeramente

\- Pero si estas igual que una perrita en celó - susurro Flavio metiendo su mano en la pretina del pantalón hasta llegar a su entrepierna y masturbándolo hasta que se vino en su manó dejando caer su cada hacia atrás - ¿te gusto? - Arthur soló intentaba normalizar su respiración - me tengo que ir. Piensa, si con una mano te lleve a la gloria imagínate lo que te hare cuando estés en mi cama - beso el cuello de Arthur y se fue

A partir de ese momento Arthur fue a ese bar con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a ese desconocido que lo asaltaba sin ningún tipo de pudor y lo sometía a su entera voluntad. Por algún extraño motivo quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Aunque para ser honesto él tenía claro hasta donde él quería llegar

Ya había pasado un mes desde su último encuentro y Flavio no había dado señal de vida. A pesar de que Arthur había ido casi a diario al bar, no había encontrado ni rastros del apuesto joven que había puesto su vida de cabeza

Una noche, después de haber tomado mas de la cuenta, fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades y refrescarse un poco. Pero cuando iba a salir, alguien lo jalo por atrás y lo arrastro hasta un privado. Lo coloco con la cara contra la pared y empezó a masturbarlo, mientras Arthur se dejaba llevar por el placer

\- ¿Te gusta? - le susurro Flavio al oído

\- Mu... mu... cho...- susurro Arthur

\- Hoy haremos algo que te gustara mucho más

Con un rápido movimiento, obligó al señor Weasley a hincarse frente a él mientras abría el pantalón

\- Supongo que tienes idea de lo que debes hacer - dijo el hombre

Arthur no dudo ni por un momento y lo atendió con su boca.

Lamio la punta lentamente jugando con su lengua mientras instruía en su boca toda la hombría de ese desconocido, succionando con ansias y tangándolo sin dudar ni por un instante.

Jamás le había hecho eso a otro hombre. Todo era tan nuevo y existente que prácticamente era como tener sexo por primera vez

Cuando todo acabo Flavio lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y le acomodo la ropa, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente contra la pared, asegurándole que era la primera vez que alguien le hacia algo así.

Salieron del baño y Flavio le invito unos tragos. Hablaron de todo un poco y en determinado momento amigos del hombre se unieron a ellos por lo que Flavio pidió una mesa para todos. Durante el resto de la noche y de manera muy disimulada acaricio el muslo de Arthur, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bebía más cerveza

Dos meses después de encuentros furtivos en bares aislados y largas pláticas en las que el pelirrojo había abierto completamente su corazón, Arthur accedió a ir al departamento de Flavio a cenar con él.

Fue una velada memorable en la que Arthur se sentía seguro y amado. No era que lo tratase como una mujer, pero si con suavidad y delicadeza como si fuera lo más maravilloso que existía.

Bailaron y cenaron en medio de una amena conversación. Arthur jamás se había sentido tan libre como lo era entre los brazos de hombre alto y de mirada penetrante que le besaba el cuello mientras lentamente le quitaba la ropa.

No le importaba lo que el mundo dijera, se entregaría a ese amor en cuerpo y alma

\- No pienses en nada - le susurro al oído mientras lo acostaba en la cama y le besaba el cuello - déjame adorarte como te mereces

Arthur cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las manos que recorrían cada milímetro de su piel. Una boca asalto su miembro y lo atendió como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, haciéndolo estallar en mil sensaciones.

La boca siguió mas abajo y la lengua se coló entre sus glúteos haciéndolo gritar de placer. La lengua salió y fue remplazado por algo grande y grueso que le daba un placer que jamás había sentido

\- ¡Merlín! - susurraba Arthur presa de un placer desmedido

\- ¿Te gusta? - le susurro moviéndose lentamente

\- ¡Mucho! - dijo Arthur aferrándose a Flavio como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- Si te lastimo... - dijo Flavio

\- ¡No! - Dijo el pelirrojo - ¡no te detengas! ¡Quiero más! ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Solo tuyo! ¡Por la eternidad!

En ese momento sus entrañas fueron bañadas mientras dos gritos al unísono inundaban el lugar

Una semana después le llegaba un traslador junto a una invitación para pasar el fin de semana en casa en casa de Flavio, el gran amor de su vida


	6. Cerrando Tratos

Bill se había casado hacia cuatro años y por uno había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. Hasta que su madre y hermana habían muerto ese fatídico dos de mayo en la batalla de Hogwarts. Hacia dos años, durante una discusión había perdido el control y había agredido a Fleur, su esposa, quien tras salir del hospital se había mudado a casa de sus padres y pedido el divorcio, alegando diferencia irreconciliable.  
Desde entonces se había dedicado solo a trabajar, sin pensar en nada fuera del ámbito laboral, al grado de ganarse la confianza de los duendes del banco. A menudo su padre y hermanos le aconsejaban rehacer su vida, darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, pero él no tenía ganas de eso. Su vida se había acabado en el instante que había firmado los papeles del divorcio. Ahora seguía vivo solo porque le faltaba el valor para dejar de respirar

Ese día en especial todo le había salido mal. Su reloj no había sonado y se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta. Cuando entro a la ducha, el agua caliente no funcionaba. Su cocina decidió literalmente explotar inundando de humo todo su departamento.  
Su chimenea se había descompuesto por lo que había sido transportado a otro lugar, llegando un segundo tarde al banco por lo que se había ganado una severa reprimenda de parte del duende supervisor, quien le había puesto una amonestación.  
Se le ordeno romper una maldición de la cámara novecientos sesenta y nueve para que los herederos del difunto dueño tuvieran acceso a ella, sin embargo todo se había salido de control y él había salido expulsado contra un muró. Había despertado en el hospital con la novedad de que había sido despedido 

Desde entonces todo había ido de mal en peor, hasta que hacia unos días atrás cuando una lechuza del banco con una nota donde se le pedía presentarse de manera inmediata.  
Se dio un baño rápido regándole a Merlín por un milagro y cruzo la chimenea.  
Ni bien piso el suelo del banco se le informo que debía presentarse ante el presidente de este.  
Camino presuroso entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina indicada y llamo a la puerta

\- Adelante – dijo Nokgor, actual presidente de Gringotts  
\- Buenos días – dijo Bill entrando en el lugar – ¿me mando llamar, señor?  
\- Pase Weasley – dijo el duende – lo mande llamar porque usted a estado llevando las cuentas del señor Krastev  
\- Así es señor – dijo Bill – todos sus movimientos están registrados en la carpeta que le entregue al supervisor  
\- Y todo esta en perfecto orden – dijo el duende y fue cuando el pelirrojo noto la presencia del otro mago  
\- Señor Krastev – dijo Bill sorprendido – buenos días  
\- El señor Krastev se niega a ser atendido por otra persona que no sea usted Weasley – dijo Nokgor cosa que sorprendió a Bill  
\- Su profesionalismo me sorprendió y la verdad es que no me quiero arriesgar a que eso cambie - dijo Krastev  
\- Por lo tanto – dijo Nokgor – usted debe seguir al frente de ello. Señor Weasley lleve al señor Krastev a su oficina para que puedan conversar más cómodamente  
\- Enseguida señor – dijo Bill –. Por aquí señor Krastev  
\- Solo Boris por favor – dijo el rubio – y después de ti – le dijo cediéndole el pasó

Había algo en ese hombre que siempre había puesto nervioso a Billy. Se habían conocido hacia un año cuando Krastev había solicitado una cámara con máxima seguridad y Bill había sido el encardo de ponerle las protecciones pertinentes. De ahí en más se había afianzado una especie de amistad entre ambos hombres viéndose de vez en cuando fuera del ámbito laboral.

Amistad que en algún momento había sufrido un cambio a medida que los abrazos se extendían más de la cuenta, las miradas eran cómplices y las confidencias habituales  
En esas largas caminatas por el callejón Diagón durante la hora de almuerzo de Bill había descubierto que Boris prácticamente había hecho toda su fortuna en base a una línea de ropa deportiva muy nueva en el mercado pero que ya estaba completamente posicionada  
Boris vivía en el extranjero, aunque realmente no tenía un domicilio fijo ya que siempre estaba viajando de chimenea en chimenea debido a sus negocios

\- Deberías visítame algún día en Bulgaria – dijo el rubio mientras se paraban frente al aparador de la Librería Flourish y Blotts – te encantara Sofía. Te llevare un día de estos e iremos al Museo Arqueológico Nacional tiene un estudio completo de la cultura de las tribus y pueblos que han ocupado la actual Bulgaria desde el pasado remoto hasta el siglo XVIII. También iremos a Borisova Gradina, es un hermoso parque que construyo el zar Boris III. El mercado central de Sofía te va dejar sin palabras  
\- Yo iré donde tú quieras – dijo Bill y enseguida se dio cuenta de sus palabras, razón por la que se sonrojó  
\- ¿Hablas enserio? – dijo Boris  
\- Claro – dijo Billy nervioso – somos amigos  
\- Pero yo… – dijo el rubio con voz suave parándose detrás de él – quiero ser mucho más que tu amigo. Quiero ser quien te provoque todo tipo de emociones – le susurro Boris abrazándolo por la espalda mientras Bill miraba hacia todas partes ya que estaban en un lugar completamente público –. Quiero ser el responsable de tus sonrisas y de tus gemidos – le susurro mantras metía su mano izquierda en la pretina del pantalón del banquero para masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente  
\- Es… estam… os… – apenas logro decir el entre gemidos – lugar… pu… pub…bli…  
\- No te preocupes por eso – le susurro Boris – todo aquel que nos mira sólo ve a dos amigos conversando amenamente. Dos amigos que entraran en la heladería y se sentaran en una mesa para ponerse al día en sus vidas – prometió mientras otro gemido de placer se le escapaba al pelirrojo  
\- Billy – dijo una voz detrás de ellos y giraron para ver como Ron y Harry sonrientes se acercaban a saludar  
\- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! – gimió Billy presa de la lujuria que estaba sintiendo en este momento - ¿Cómo están?  
\- Bien – dijeron ambos aurores atrechándoles la mano  
\- Les presento a un amigo – dijo Bill con la vista nublada debido al placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento – Boris Krastev  
\- Primer ministro – dijo este inclinando ligeramente la cabeza – señor Weasley  
\- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto Ron intrigado  
\- Me temo que personalmente no – dijo Boris sonriendo mientras el mayor de los hermanos Weasley no aguantaba más y llegaba a un espectacular orgasmo – pero Billy me ha hablado mucho de ambos  
\- Billy ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Harry  
\- Si – dijo este sonriendo aunque algo sorprendido por la pregunta – acaso ambos aurores no habían visto todo lo que su amigo le había hecho en su presencia  
\- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir – dijo Ron – cuídense  
\- Permiso – dijo Harry y se alejaron  
\- ¿quieres un helado? – dijo Boris como si nada

Entraron a la heladería y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba en mitad del lugar, que debido a la hora y fecha estaba repleto de familias completas  
Bill pidió un de chocolate, mientras que Boris pidió uno con sabor a mantequilla.  
Mientras mas conversaban Billy se sentía mas impactado por la imponente y atrevida forma de ser de su amigo que no dejaba de acariciaba el muslo deslizando su mano hacia su entrepierna

\- Lograras que nos detengan los aurores – dijo el pelirrojo a punto de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo  
\- Billy – dijo sonriendo – te hice gritar frente a tu hermano y al propio ministro de magia y ni lo notaron  
\- El lugar esta lleno – susurro este  
\- Párate – ordeno el hombre sonriendo de manera encantadora – siéntate aquí – le susurro señalándole sus muslos  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Bill mirando hacia todos lados  
\- Confía en mí – dijo Boris suavemente 

Bill lo pensó por un segundo y obedeció sintiendo como sorpresivamente su trasero estaba completamente desnudo al igual que la entrepierna de Boris

\- ¿quieres que me siente ahí? – dijo sonriendo sorprendido  
\- No – dijo Boris sonriendo – quiero que seas una amazona y cabalgues ahí  
\- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Bill sonriendo  
\- Niega que te gusta – dijo Boris metiendo las manos bajó la túnica para acariciándole los muslos  
\- ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que hacemos? – pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado  
\- ¡Magia! – Dijo Boris y ambos lanzaron una carcajada – siéntate. Te va gustar  
\- Es que… – dijo Bill mirando hacia todos lados  
\- Hermoso, te hizo gritar un orgasmo en mitad de la calle mientras conversabas con tus hermanos – dijo Boris sonriendo – y nadie lo noto ¿cierto?  
\- Es que…. No soy gay – dijo Billy nervioso mientras hacia la entrepierna del extranjero  
\- Nadie dijo que lo seas – aseguro Boris a medida que el otro iba cediendo y se sentaba en sus piernas esquivando su erección – aquí lo que hay es un hombre de verdad que te va demostrar con hechos que naciste para que él te llene de placer – y antes que Bill pudiera reaccionar se hundió arrancándole un grito de placer que el pelirrojo nunca llego a creer que podía llegar a sentir – ¿Te gusta?  
\- Bo… – gimió Weasley cerrando los ojos  
\- ¡abre los ojos! – Ordeno el extranjero moviéndose dentro suyo a su completo capricho – ¡abre los ojos! – Y Bill obedeció – eso quiero verte mientras dices quien eres  
\- Soy lo tú quieras – dijo Bill jadeante  
\- ¿Y si quisiera ser tu dueño? – dijo el rubio acendrando el ritmo  
\- ¡Si…! – dijo Bill  
\- ¿sí que? – dijo Boris  
\- ¡Eres mi dueño! – Grito Bill alcanzando el orgasmo mientras echaba la espalda hacia atrás y Boris sonrió – ¡mi único dueño!  
\- ¿Los señores necesitan algo más? – dijo el mesero sonriendo  
\- Dos helados más de chocolate – dijo Boris mientras le besaba el hombro a Bill  
\- ¿me dieras como es que nadie ve lo que hacemos realmente? – dijo Billy intrigado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Boris  
\- A su debido momento, te lo explicare – prometió Boris con voz suave cuando el mesero dejo los dos helados en la mesa – por ahora relájate y disfrutemos de nuestro pequeño secreto  
\- Te amo – dijo Billy sonriendo  
\- Come hermoso – dijo dándole una cucharada de helado – aun tenemos varias travesuras que hacer antes de que vuelvas al trabajo  
\- ¿aquí? – dijo Bill sonriendo  
\- Aun no quedas embarazado – dijo Boris ý ambos volvieron a reír  
\- Amor – dijo Bill apenado – debo volver al trabajo  
\- Entendido ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy? – pregunto Boris besándole el cuello  
\- Claro – dijo Bill bastante animado  
\- Tengo varías cosas en mente – dijo besándole los labios y vistiéndolo nuevamente con un pase de varita – para continuar esta comida ¿te gusta la idea?  
\- ¡Me encanta! – Dijo Billy emocionado y lo besa apasionadamente – te estaré esperando.  
\- Nos vemos luego – dijo Boris mientras Bill salía del lugar – esta noche será inolvidable – dijo el rubio

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio que suspiro satisfecho. Faltaba tan poco para cumplir el objetivo deseado. Miro su reloj aun debió reunirse con e ministro Potter 

Bill estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa cuando una lechuza entro en la sala y dejo una carta a su lado antes de salir volando  
Tomo el sobre y leyó:

"Mi hermosa pelirroja:

Lamento escribirte para disculparme ya que no podre ir a tu casa esta noche debido a una reunión de emergencia que tengo en Lima – Perú mañana a primera hora con unos inversionistas. Pero no creas que no quiero verte. Te envió un traslador con hora y fecha. Vístete casual te prometo que será inolvidable.  
Mientras tanto te envió un traslador pre activado junto a la fecha y hora.

Tuyo, Boris

P. E. Adjunto un pequeño regalo que espero uses pensando en mi" 

Bill no pudo evitar sonreír cuando del sobre saco un dilatador anal.  
Ya había visto esos juguetes antes. Él mismo le había sugerido a Flor usar esos modernos pluying. Consistía en el aparato se activaba con un pequeño hechizo provocando que a distancia se le causaba placer al portador como sí quien lo activase este a su lado.  
Iba ser como estar veinticuatro horas al día con Boris


	7. Lejos de casa

Absolutamente nadie podía discutir el éxito que Sortilegios Weasley tenían en el mundo europeo al grado de estar buscando la manera de expandirse a Estados Unidos, y ese era el motivó por el que George Weasley estaba en Orlando, Florida.

Ya se había entrevistado con varios empresarios interesados en comprar sus productos, incluso se había abierto la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal ahí. Fred estaría muy satisfecho con los resultados.

Acababa de salir del restaurant y se dirigía a su hotel cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Giró hacía atrás pero ya era tardé. Su varita salió volando. Un hechizo aturdidor lo rozo desorientándolo. Sintió como alguien forcejeaba, y luego pasos de alguien que corría antes de perder el sentido

Despertó en la camilla de un hospital mientras dos personas conversaban no muy lejos de él. Desgraciadamente estaba débil aun y volvió a perder la conciencia

\- Buenas tardes señor - dijo una voz cuando volvía a despertar - soy el doctor Harrison - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- George Weasley - dijo este - ¿Qué me paso?

\- Lo encontré tirado en un callejón cercano - dijo el medico - al parecer lo asaltaron por la espalda. ¿Tiene familia? ¿Alguien a quien podamos contactar?

\- Vivo en Londres - dijo George - solo vine por negocios

\- Comprendo - dijo el doctor Harrison - debe descansar su núcleo mágico esta aun muy inestable. Beba esto - dijo acercándole un cuenco a la boca - le ayudara

\- Gracias - dijo George después de beber

\- Descanse - dijo el medico

Le tomo dos días recuperarse completamente antes que lo dieran de alta. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Fred para que no se preocupase pero llego a la conclusión de que conseguiría el efecto contrario.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en observación forjo una amistad con Sasho Letchkov. El medico lo atendía con gran paciencia y cariño

Una semana después de regresar a Londres recibió una carta del doctor:

"Querido George:

Estoy completamente seguro que lo que en estas líneas confesare le sorprenderá de sobremanera pero me veo en la necesidad de confesar cuanto siento su ausencia durante mis rondas, ya que había acostumbrado de sobremanera a su compañía, nuestras conversaciones durante sus cortos paseos por los jardines del hospital, las bromas que le gastaba a los otros enfermos. Espero recibir su pronta respuesta.

Con cariño

Sasho L."

Fred no daba crédito. Hacia mucho que había descubierto su orientación sexual pero la mantenía en secreto, ya que temía la reacción de su familia. No era un secreto para nadie la aversión que los Weasley sentían hacia las personas de una orientación diferente a la que sus padres les habían enseñado.

Había sido muy duro para George crecer dentro de una familia de pensamientos tan cerrados y más aun ocultárselo a su gemelo.

Pero Sasho estaba al otro lado del planeta y no seria fácil sostener una relación pero lo lograría.

Durante meses se enviaron extensas cartas, donde no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuese la nostalgia que les producía estar separados.

Es por eso que en una de esas cartas Sasho le había pedido visitarlo en su casa ahí en Florida.

Sin embargo George no estaba seguro de dar ese paso. Había sido muy difícil parra todos perder a Molly y Giny, no quería ser el responsable de la inminente ruptura familiar, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a perder a Sasho

¿Qué hacer? Esa era la gran pregunta

La respuesta llego cierto domingo que él se preparaba para regresar a Londres después de una semana de reuniones en Hong Kong

Había salido a caminar por la antigua Torre del Reloj de la que fue la estación de ferrocarril Kowloon-Canton después de una reunión con un inversionista no muy lejos del lugar.

Estaba viendo algunos aparadores cuando escucho que lo llamaban desde atrás

\- ¡Sasho! - dijo George sorprendido

\- ¡No sabia que estabas en la ciudad! - Dijo Sasho sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba - parece que Merlín nos quiere decir algo

\- ¿Decir algo? - dijo George sonriendo

\- Ya sabes - dijo Sasho acariciándole el rostro -, siempre coincidimos y...

\- ¿Y...? - susurró George nervioso

En un movimiento rápido se apodero de los labios del pelirrojo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos

\- Amor - dijo George sonriendo - estamos en público

\- ¿Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar mas privado? - dijo Sasho

\- ¡Sasho! - dijo George completamente rojo en medio de una carcajada

\- Vivo cerca - dijo el rubio -. Mi casa es cómoda - le empezó a besar el cuello - ya veras que no te vas arrepentir. Te voy a tratar tal y como te lo mereces

\- ¿Y como merezco ser tratado? - dijo George con los ojos cerrados

\- ¡ya lo veras! - dijo Sasho apareciéndolos en una habitación a media luz - ¡confía en mi!

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo George mirando a su alrededor

\- ¡En el paraíso! - le susurró al oído mientras lo acostaba en la cama

A medida que los besos bajan por el cuello y las manos recorren el cuerpo, la ropa de George iba desapareciendo

\- ¿Te gusta? - susurro Sasho al oído

\- Si, pero... - dijo George intentando detenerlo - no... quiero. No estoy listo

\- ¿Y que puedo hacer para que lo estés? - le susurro Sasho

\- Dame... ¡Merlín! - grito George cuando sintió como Sasho lo empezó a masturbarlo

\- Merlín no es quien te va llevar al cielo - dijo Sasho -, sino yo

Nuevamente su boca fue brutalmente asaltado por el besó mas demandante que hubiese recibido alguna vez. Su ropa desapareció totalmente para profundizar el contacto piel contra piel

\- ¡Sasho...! hay algo que... - intento hablar George en medió de un beso - ¡Sasho! - Lo detuvo - escúchame por favor. Tengo miedo. Nunca... nunca he estado... con un hombre

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo el rubio sorprendido - ¿tú nunca...?

\- No - dijo George totalmente rojo

\- Tranquilo - dijo Sasho besándole la frente - yo te voy a cuidar siempre. Conmigo nunca vas a sufrir. Lo prometo

\- Júrame que no soy un juego para ti - dijo el pelirrojo

\- No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mi - dijo Sasho besándole el cuello - déjame demostrártelo

\- Te amo - fue lo que dijo George antes de dejarse llevar por el momento

El rubio le acaricio los muslos al mismo tiempo mientras se acomodaba entre ellos sin dejar de besarlo. George se abrazó a su cuello mientras se relajaba con las caricias que su entrepierna recibía

Sintió como un hechizo iba directo a su entrepierna y una boca nuevamente era devorada por la del búlgaro

\- Se mío - pidió el rubio - entrégate a mi en cuerpo y alma. Por mí parte esto es para siempre ¿Y por el tuyo?

\- Soy tuyo - gemía George mientras sentía como el búlgaro se movía tocando el punto que lo hacia literalmente volar - te pertenezco solo a ti

George estaba tan preso de la pasión del momento que no vio la sonrisa depredadora que apareció en los labios del rubió ni como tres hilos salían de cada manos cual si fuese un titiritero

Horas más tardes, parado tras la ventana, Sasho miraba como la lechuza que acaba de enviar se alejaba. Respiro hondo. Era hora de preparar la bienvenida a las nuevas inquilinas de su nuevo harem particular

 ** _Hasta aqui la primera parte de la historia. Ahora nos toca descubrir ¿quien esta detras de las citas y para que?_**

 ** _¿Alguná idea?_**

 ** _Nos vemos la proxima semana_**


	8. Bienvenida

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b8e6a9566addca01c24ec83af4266d1"Presa de un nerviosismo poco frecuente en él tomo el traslador y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar sintiendo el típico jalón del estomago. Apareció en una habitación donde había una cama matrimonial perfectamente acomodada. A la derecha un ropero. A continuación había una enorme ventana que daba a un espectacular jardín, al lado una pequeña mesa con una silla. Sobre la puerta del ropero había una nota que decía "A las nueve en punto te espero en la sala"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d94f0ca8465cc9b524a8f448e297fc"A los píes de la cama había una sesta de mascota, quizás un perro de raza grande/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6e7a490bb9761a0a5b605ff23a9494"Sonrió nervioso ante la perspectiva de lo que debía esperar esa noche. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800a295b5844db1b37813849680dc176"Tal como decía la nota, a las nueve en punto bajo a la sala. Era una casa elegante estilo Tudor de tres plantas finamente decorada. Por un momento se imagino como seria vivir en esa casa. Sonrió para si mismo. ¿Quién decía que un lugar así no seria su nuevo hogar? Un suspiro salió de sus labios justo cuando una voz hablo detrás suyobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9659c9d41073ec2df88dcecbf15a29"- ¿Ron? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e0d28e4b66b695d04183c2afd8278a5"- ¿Percy? - Dijo este sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93c7796f18f919a9fd5efd827606a84a"- ¿eso es lo que yo pregunto? - Dijo Arthur desde una esquina de la sala - ¿Qué hacen aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84a7bf1a3cee3ca0eb072e95e3a19c84"- ¿papá? - dijeron los gemelos llegando desde dos puntos diferentes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a24f0bd68d3d851beec3f6d506dab8"- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - dijo Charlie /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="668d5a58962b5cf75cb42dafe57f76da"- ¡no lo se! - dijo Bill apareciendo con su varita en alto - ¡pero no me gusta para nada!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5bfc7d943c710a5640102ebb9371a6b"- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Dijo Charlie nervio- ¿Nikolai los llamo? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8271f4a7eee291a8415cc9432d31b645"- ¿Quién es Nikolai? - pregunto Bill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30474803ee7ae74320166178d92f02ba"- ¿Bill? - dijo Percy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eba08655d52c40263afe9338852e329"- ¿Por qué están aquí? - pregunto Charlie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2e0d29562ab28f1c110265c1a6b704"- Un amigo me pidió que cenara hoy con él - dijo Arthur/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75283521e2199b52e7c9292847799b77"- ¿Un... amigo? - dijo Ron y todos sacaron sus varitas sobresaltados cuándo la puerta que daba al comedor se abrió de golpe de par en parbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82dfed9e747a6d39413a9748db911c09"Los Weasley se miraron entre si y cuidadosamente se dirigieron al lugar cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente. En cuanto el último miembro de la familia cruzo la puerta, esta se cerró y las varitas de cada Weasley volaron hacia la persona que estaba en la cabecera de la mesabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72777bae502ed1df9bf3c695892c69ff"- Bienvenidas mi lindas niñas - dijo una voz sonriente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df453b1814dd562737e7178449cf2fe0"- ¡Viktor! - susurro Ron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05de8281b0f8fbd118272220e1efe085"- ¿Viktor Krum? - dijo George/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a143f6d96b5fdedf6c61c896d6331e"- Es tu amor imposible, Ron - dijo Fred/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f8a1e3e173d13d2142c2f2b17750052"- ¿Cómo estas Ron? - dijo éste a medida que la sala se ilumino mostrándolo sentado en la cabecera de la mesa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b5f2da5eb871bee59f926f7ba6e2911"- Mira - dijo el aludido -, no se que es lo que pretendes, pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a97068b12702b6ff6155b193692765"- Tranquilo Ron - interrumpió Viktor a medida que se transformaba en Flavio, Boris, Nikolai, Denar, Lazar y Sasho hasta volver a ser Viktor Krum - nadie debe saber que jugaste con mis sentimientos, ni tampoco lo fácil que son tu padre y tus hermanos de llevar a la cama/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0735fbedaeb9db64129aef85f72ab442"- ¿De que hablas? - dijo Ron con un hilo de voz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bdecefc77241c6db89f64c7de08dfd6"- Primero tomen por favor - dijo Viktor sonriendo y para asombro de Ron toda su familia obedeció -, Arthur, tú no. Ven aquí pequeña - señalando sus piernas por lo que este obedeció/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9a67d7fe30b768a3307f0a244312bb"- ¡Papá! - dijo Ron sorprendido /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f4affd316967a18289833605ca0072"- Veras Ron - dijo Viktor mientras le acariciaba los muslos al mayor de los Weasley - desde hace unos meses tu padre y hermanos salen con diferentes hombres, y no solo eso, por ejemplo Arthur se dejo hacer lo que se le vino en gana a Flavio Williams dentro del baño mugriento de un bar Muggle las veces que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40fcd448ed932c690744fc45a3b2e22a"- Basta... - suplico Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos - por favor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4718e17c28f071375f98a407640f250"- Y Fred... - dijo Viktor besándole el cuello a Arthur - se lo hice la primera vez en la mesa su cocina mientras me hacia la cena. Debiste escucharlo. Estaba un poquito necesitado. Como tú, la primera vez ¿te acuerdas? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="604a503aa47ae879625854bde6baedae"- Basta - exigió Ron - ¿Qué quieres? ¡Hare lo que me pidas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a11b7180c345dc283032222e5bbfcbd"- Es bueno saberlo - dijo Viktor haciendo un movimiento con su mano por lo que dejo a todos los Weasley, a excepción de Ron, completamente desnudos -. Una vez me dijiste que yo nunca te podría tener realmente porque la voluntad de un Weasley no se doblegaba ante nadie. Ahora tu padre y hermanos me pertenecen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17db192a74d0444410c0a96e4b04a74"- ¿a que te refieres? - dijo Ron sorprendido tanto por las palabras dé Viktor como la actitud totalmente pasiva de su familia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fae9d8048050603631fff15dccdc4493"- Poco después que terminaste conmigo - dijo mientras Arthur cortaba la carne y le daba un bocado -, gracias cielo, llego a mis manos un hechizo interesante. El "hombre" - se señalo a si mismo - se lo hecha a si mismo antes de... estar con su pareja y cuando en el momento del clímax ella - señalo a los Weasley - "enamorada jura que su vida le pertenece a su amado" se completa el hechizo y su voluntad queda sometida al hombre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21148c8cf7f32191e10b135c59eeb71b"- ¿Y cual es tu voluntad? - dijo Ron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1226b7271214765ec75219d397c85813"- Cuando terminen de cenar - dijo Viktor poniéndose de pie cargando a Arthur en brazo que se abrazo a su cuello escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del búlgaro - vaya a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mañana tienen muchas cosas que hacer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5658878aad57f3b4dbaacb4541b74c6"- ¿Qué harás con...? - dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido cuando los tres se aparecieron en la que al parecer era la habitación principal de la casa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a85272e9ba27a81c47d19abff07c5b"- Acomódate en una esquina - dijo Viktor - y observa como tu padre sabe comportarse en mi cama/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863b02045538d272e5991c2f5ae11caa"- ¡Estas enfermo! - dijo Ron intentando caminar hacia la pareja pero sin conseguirlobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="016b37729bc95d9920ca2bc7de6bec27"Desde su lugar, Ron, totalmente impotente, vio como su padre era completamente sometido a los deseos de Viktor Krum una y otra vez en diferentes posiciones, mientras que lo único que salía de la boca del mayor eran risas bobas mezclados con suspiros. Fueron horas de contemplar una escena que parecía sacada de las fantasías de algún degenerado, aunque en ese pensamiento no era tan erróneobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d2e8747d7f211272450578c4968785"La pareja se durmió muy avanzada la madrugada. En cuanto lo hicieron Ron tuvo la libertad de volverse a mover, aunque todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían. Nunca pensó que una simple manera de matar el tiempo le iba costar tan caro. ¡Solo había sido un maldito juego! Jamás pensó que Viktor Krum, la leyenda del viviente del quidditch se iba a enamorar de él. Ni mucho menos que iba a tomar tan mal su ruptura. Él siempre había estado enamorado de Hermione, y su relación con Viktor solo había sido una aventura sin importancia, solo el cumplir una loca fantasía de juventudbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ccbad3c20c2d0ec8d430e2f7f0efd31"Al día siguiente, todos los Weasley despertaron a las seis en punto de la mañana y una fuerza los hizo ir a la puerta del único baño que había en ese piso, el cual ocuparon sin protestar según el orden que la magia de la propia casa les asignaba. Al finalizar bajaron al comedor donde Viktor y Ron los esperaban con el desayuno servidobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e617eeadacb0f6300e5faade78713c0d"- Muy bien mis lindas niñas - dijo Viktor en medio del desayuno - es hora de designar responsabilidades. Por esta vez yo me hice cargo del desayuno, pero desde este momento es responsabilidad de ustedes el buen funcionamiento de la casa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32f74b7a47be588e9846cddff9f2c651"- Viktor deja a mi familia fuera de esto por favor - suplicó Ron - ellos tienen sus vidas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68809ae91bd9598cee2fd81a8db6687f"- Ellas - recalco el búlgaro -, porque a partir de ahora eso son, ellas, tienen toda su vida aquí, conmigo. Son una especie de... Harén particular que tendré - dijo mientras Billy corría a sentarse en sus piernas - cada una tendrá una obligación dentro de la casa y vestirá de acuerdo a ella - beso a Billy en los labios. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="502113f626ca1dfbd6b9c65afb64564e"- Este enfermo - dijo Ron asqueado con la pasividad de su familia ante los hechos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f4ff78bbef719c3340b3873c35aa80"- Charlie, cariño - dijo Viktor - tú te encargaras de limpiar toda la casa - este sonrió sonrojado y bajo el rostro -. Percy, tú lavaras la ropa de todos ¿esta claro? Fred la planchara y guardará en su lugar - dijo besándole el cuello a Billy - George, tú serás responsable de mantener las habitaciones en perfecto orden y listas para que sean usadas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ae1a6b3204134d19d8ae2227e868f7"- Lo que tú quieras - dijo este sonriendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024b70b7c9f23766e71b9204bb5a33a0"- Arthur - dijo Viktor - la cocina es toda tuya/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37eb964d1f48a1b7476d914144b70761"- Mi padre no sabe cocinar - dijo Ron temiendo que Arthur fuese castigado por esa razón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="285083477e066724aa8414fef74727b2"- No te preocupes por ello - dijo Viktor sonriendo - a partir de ahora sabrán hacer la obligación que les encomendé. Bill, tú te encargaras del jardín/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfd05db6adb8d54dc830d05f9c933de9"- Sera un placer - dijo este/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33dc9721411475c193e342186090e1b"- ¿Y a mí? - Dijo Ron irónicamente - ¿que obligación me asignaras?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe7026038b9a85411f9ec5b3bc3f8588"- ¿Qué te parece... - dijo Viktor - ser mi mujer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6ce82a55650a7da706d6364abdc683"- Claro - dijo Ron - deja a mi familia fuera.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="851a3947c35dc6b82769869306f0977f"- No cariño - dijo Viktor - ellas están aquí para que yo no me aburra cuando a ti se te ocurra que... "te duela la cabeza"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c5081877bb93f24712f12ef7737df8"- ¿me duela...? - dijo Ron intrigado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a10f5ec1197241d025319ed232fe8bf"- Ya sabes - dijo Viktor guiñándole el ojo -, cuando no me quieras abrir tus lindas piernas - Ron cerro los ojos y volcó la cara -. Trata de entenderme cariño, soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9857362ed94dd219f5e50a4bb2cff760"- ¿Y nosotros que somos, según tú? - Dijo Ron - ¿extraterrestres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa8f5f97c5892c1240f7324b44ada35"- Dime Ron - dijo el búlgaro - ¿eres sordo o anoche no escuchaste gemir a tu padre como una...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7aa1205818383744331503d40e9c84"- Lo que yo escuche - dijo Ron - fue a un desgraciado poco hombre violar a mi padre solo porque yo lo rechace/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="378e073dec50987b2fde7dfb2d0b9c78"- ¡Basta! - dijo Viktor golpeando la mesa y sobresaltando a todos - escúchame muy bien Ronald Weasley, los dos sabemos que tú no me rechazaste. Tú jugaste conmigo. Es por eso que tu familia esta aquí. Para que sea yo ahora quien juegue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c0ce8c2925221b9fd9c19de94748b3"- ¡Eres una porquería! - siseo Ron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13046f8fed0498b6f08da654249fa986"- ¡Crucius! - grito Viktor señalando a Charlie como si tuviera una varita entre sus mano y este empezó a retorcerse como si estuviese recibiendo la maldición/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff27dda431bcbdadff57eee372ea943"- ¡Basta! - Grito Ron - ¡Basta! ¡Ya no mas por favor!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb587b27bd466855857a0d415edcf8e"- Recuérdalo Ron - dijo Viktor - ellos son míos. Me pertenecen. Y cada error que tú cometas, serán ellos quien sufran las consecuencias. Debo solucionar algunas cosas. Tienen prohibido salir de casa ¿me entendieron?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5d9984654b9188a8d8d4ad8fe79bc5"- Si amo - murmuraron todos los Weasley excepto Ron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e181065b11063010434b104f506f6b7"- Una cosa más - dijo Viktor - jueguen entre ustedes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4842f879438ae1f2bff032c097057c0"- ¿Qué juguemos entre nosotros? - dijo Ron sorprendido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64887db69d28a983bfba0ab9f389dfb6"- ¿También quieres jugar Ron? - dijo Viktor sonriendo con malicia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ecc0594549fcdd3ea6a98bbd3ac9490"- ¿A que te refieres con qué juguemos entre nosotros? - repitió Ron, sin embargo Viktor se levanto y se fue por la puerta principal/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4230fa3c84f6e3692976cf43152345ea"- ¡Viktor! - Exigió siguiéndolo fuera del comedor - ¡Viktor! - pero este ya se había ido. Corrió hacia el comedor nuevamente y se encontró como Arthur abrazaba a Charlie que lloraba en silencio - ¿Cómo esta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21394eecba2a9af93f3382a820189015"- Estoy bien - dijo su hermano saliendo de entre los brazos de su padre que le limpiaba la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfe856cc2137d77b693e16075c4b88f"- Tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Ron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b433f97fe0a9e43e785897dcf617065"- Esto es tú culpa - dijo Percy -. Estamos pagando tus errores/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b7c4acbf7cafbaf72c863fec3bcb08f"- ¡Yo amo a Hermione! - se defendió Ron -. ¡Solo nos... acostamos un par de veces!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1e30789fa7576e4374c11046295e26c"- Bueno, como tu disidiste dejar de ser la... prostituta - grito Percy - ahora debemos serlo nosotr... nosotras. Ni siquiera puedo referirme a mi mism...a como hombre - sus lagrimas empiezan a caer /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8458895a0771ceaab94400667714fc"- No peleemos entre nosotras - dijo Bill - debemos intentar salir de aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0bb09d371b6292a6f8bb3f6d5d07484"- El amo salió por la puerta - dijo Fred - tal vez nosotras también podamosbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab5734c7e6819426dcf46ed1f8870179"Arthur respiro hondo y se dirigió a la puerta seguido muy de cerca de sus hijos. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Todos esperaban que algo pasara, quizás que Viktor apareciera, o tal vez fuesen castigados tal y como Billy había sido antes, pero no paso nada. Se miraron entre sí y juntos la cruzaron. Avanzaron por un pasillo y unos metros mas adelante veían luz. Ninguno podía creerlo, ¡iban a escapar al primer intento!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f739cf964df51a4ebaa3a2fa94a7e9d"_br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea5158bdc50201927749940af00747d"Cuando Arthur llego al final del pasillo noto que estaba en la cocina y vestía simplemente un pequeño delantal rosa que apenas le cubría sus genitales mientras que las puntas se balanceaba entre sus glúteos. Miro a su alrededor y lo supo. ¡Jamás saldría de allí! Su dueño así lo quería/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22daf76af38bfe4fd541d76d9f76e283"Sus pies empezaron a moverse por el lugar buscando las cosas necesarias para empezar con su obligación. Miro por la ventana que daba al patio de la casa y a lo lejos vio Bill, que estaba arrodillado en el jardín limpiando un rosal. Tenia varias herramientas de jardinería a su alrededor. Vestía un enterizo de Jean, pero en la parte del trasero no tenia tela, dejando sus glúteos completamente descubiertos, en especial su ano. Y por la posición en la que estaba arrodillado Arthur estaba completamente seguro que Viktor quería que pareciera que se le ofrecía. Escucho pasos detrás suyo y al girar vio una sombra a través de la puerta. Se acerco a esta y a través de la media luna vio a Charlie vistiendo con un diminuto vestido de servicio que mostraba sus partes íntimas cuando se agachaban a limpiar debajo del sofá de la sala. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2e206bc7f99dce79fa7af189a80ad74"Mas allá vio a Fred bajar con un sesto lleno de ropa mientras vestía un vestido de lunares que lo hacia ver como una muñeca Muggle que Giny había tenido de pequeña. Se dirigió hacia una puerta que mostraba a lo lejos a Percy que al parecer vestía parecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67edcc5548e0a1e08ab310ee39b5dbb"Miro nuevamente hacia donde estaba parado Ron y vio a George salir de una habitación y entrar a otra vistiendo muy parecido a su gemelobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e4fda42998bb35d73bc3795c4ab4419"El día transcurrió con cada Weasley cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Afortunadamente para Ron, Viktor envió una lechuza diciendo que no iría hasta la noche. Por lo tanto seguiría intentando salir de la casa para pedir ayuda al cuerpo de aurores, pero cada que lo intentaban solo llegaban al mismo lugar, el centro de la casa. Después de un tiempo se cansaron y se dio por vencido volviendo nuevamente a sus obligaciones. Viktor llego cerca de las nueve de la noche. Ceno con los Weasley y al finalizar invito a Percy a su habitación para pasar la noche. Y tal cual paso antes, Ron fue obligado a presenciarlo todo desde una esquina. Su vida se transformo en la eterna rutina de presenciar cada noche los diferentes vejámenes que su familia era sometida, y por el día en comportarse como la señora de la casa para no provocarles castigos a su padre y a sus hermanos. Padre y hermanos que con el paso de los días solía descubrir abrazados en diferentes partes de la casa mientras se besaban y acariciaban cada vez que se encontraban solos. Para horror de Ron, Arthur era quien mas parecía disfrutar cuando uno de sus hijos entraba en su cocina y 'lo ayudaban' como solía decirle Viktor. También era común que sus hermanos duerman debes en cuando juntos y hagan escuchar sus risas por todas la casa aunque decían que solo eran caricias y besos, ya que el privilegio de poseerlos solamente era de su amobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316aad8b6d8288eabdf0f114e1bd08f7"Un día, cuando ya habían pasado varios meses de esa convivencia, Viktor recibió una lechuza durante una de sus peleas con Ron que le cambio totalmente el semblantebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75369a3bf198af2093f9ab51a8d84fd7"- ¿Buenas noticias, mi señor? - pregunto Bill tímidamente, pero Viktor lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente acariciándole los muslos mientras el pelirrojo reía aferrándose al mas alto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199a1b182fd369bd2f6babd7773941b1"- Excelente noticias, mis niñas - dijo Viktor sonriendo - ¡Tenemos que organizar una cena espectacular!/p 


	9. La Casa de las Fantasias

Desde el segundo piso, Ron vio en completo silencio como Viktor daba las ordenes de lo que eso noche se haría. Dijo que de esa cena dependía el hecho de que el negocio que tenia en puertas fuese un éxito cosa que le convendría a la familia

-¿Y me puedes explicar como es que esta cena le conviene a mi familia? - dijo Ron intrigado

-Para empezar - dijo el castaño - si alguien me desobedece pasara... ¡Crucius! - grito y todos los Weasley se retorcieron de dolor en el suelo a excepción de Ron

-¡Basta! - Grito este - ¡Basta!

-Ya sabes Ron - dijo Viktor -, un solo error y ellos lo pagaran. Vayan a bañarse a conciencia los espero en la cocina. Esta noche seré el ayudante de Arthur - todos salieron menos Viktor, Ron y Arthur

-¿Estás bien pap...? - dijo Ron

-¡He dicho veinte mil veces que no lo llames así! - Exigió Viktor golpeando la mesa - ¡aquí no hay padres, ni hijos! ¡Solo siete prostitutas que abren las piernas cuando yo digo, donde yo digo y frente a quien yo digo!

-Eres un... - dijo Ron y una bofetada le cruzo la cara tirándolo al piso

-Disculpa, me equivoque - dijo Viktor desnudándolo con un movimiento de su mano - solo seis. La séptima se me niega y ya me aburrí de ser un caballero - y lo levanto de los cabellos para arrastrarlo a su habitación

-¡Suéltame, maldito desgraciado! - gritaba Ron

-Señor... - dijo Arthur tímidamente

-¡Ve a cocinar! - ordeno el búlgaro en un tono que solo admitía obediencia

-¡Suéltame, maldito desgraciado! - gritaba Ron

-¿Te gustar gritar, eh? - Dijo Viktor arrojándolo a la cama y arrancándole la ropa - ¡Yo te voy hacer gritar como la primera vez, hace siete años! ¿Lo recuerdas? - decía forcejeando con Ron

-¡Suéltame! - gritaba el pelirrojo

-Después del baile de los campeones ¬- se acomodo entre sus piernas - te lleve a la orilla del lago del colegio y te hice lo que me vino en gana toda la noche

-¡ayuda! - gritaba llorando Ron desesperado¬ - ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-Nadie va venir - dijo Viktor entrando en él sin mas

-¡Suéltame! - Gritaba el pelirrojo - ¡suéltame! ¡Me duele!

-¡Como a mi me dolió que jugaras conmigo! - decía Viktor moviéndose dentro suyo

-¡Suéltame! - gritaba el pelirrojo llorando - ¡suéltame! ¡Me duele!

-Si no eres mío... - dijo Viktor

-Amo - dijo Arthur llamando suavemente a la puerta

-Enseguida bajo - dijo este llegando al clímax dentro de Ron

A las ocho en punto de la noche, con el brazo de Viktor rodeándole su cintura y bajo la apariencia que lo mostraba como un hombre delgado y de piel morena, el auror Ron Weasley vio como la chimenea se activo, y de entre las llamas salía el mismísimo primer ministro del Mundo Mágico y su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Algo dentro suyo canto victoria, pues estaba completamente seguro que lo reconocería. Pero al instante su alegría se desvaneció al reconocer que quien Harry llevaba del brazo era la persona menos imaginada, Draco Malfoy

-El gran héroe Harry Potter - dijo Viktor abrazándolo -, bienvenido a La Casa de las Fantasías, donde todo lo que quieran puede ser posible

-Gran entrada - dijo este con una carcajada

-Algo presuntuosa si me lo preguntan - dijo Draco

-Es porque aun no la haz probado - dijo Viktor haciendo una venia frente a él y besándole la mano

-¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso! - Protesto el rubio - ¡No soy una mujer!

-Pero no lo hago porque te vea como una mujer y lo sabes - dijo Viktor -, solo le rindo tributo a tu belleza

-Te recuerdo que mi novio esta presente - dijo Draco completamente rojo

-Pero amor - dijo Harry para mayor conmoción de Ron -, Viktor no esta faltando a la verdad. Tu belleza tiene ese efecto sobre los demás

-Por eso amo a este hombre - dijo Draco aferrándose a su brazo

-Bueno, pasemos a sentarnos - dijo Viktor abrazando a Ron por la cintura cediéndole el paso a la pareja visitante -. El chef dijo que la cena estará en unos minutos

-¿Dónde están mi padre y mis hermanos? - dijo Ron en voz baja

-Es una sorpresa - dijo Viktor besándole los labio -. Recuerda como debes comportarte

-¡Como...! - dijo Ron con resentimiento

-¡Como mi mujer! ¬- interrumpió Viktor

-Tienes una hermosa casa - dijo Draco sentándose junto a Harry

-Mis niñas son una maravilla - dijo Viktor sentando a Ron en sus piernas y acariciándole los muslos - ¿cierto cariño? - Ron solo sonrió - ¿Y como esta tu padre, Draco?

-Muy bien - dijo este sonriendo -. Ahora que por fin Harry y yo hemos formalizado nuestra relación, la gente ha vuelto a tratar a nuestra familia con respeto

-Narcisa fue una pieza fundamental para ganar la guerra y el mundo mágico debía saberlo - dijo Harry

-¿Y no hay noticia de los Weasley? - dijo Viktor

-No - dijo Harry - la última carta que el señor Weasley le envió a Hermione le decía que eran felices en el mundo Muggle - y Ron miro disimuladamente a Viktor

-Están en alguna parte de áfrica - dijo Draco -. Etiopia, si mal no recuerdo ¿no amor?

-Algo así - dijo Harry - la verdad no se bien. Después que hicimos publico lo nuestro, los Weasley no quisieron volver a hablar conmigo. Me duele, pero no voy a renunciar a mi Dragón por nada, ni por nadie - aseguro el auror mirando a su pareja a los ojos con profundo amor

-¿Pasa algo con la cena? - pregunto Viktor cuando Arthur entro haciendo una venia vistiendo únicamente su mandil pero con apariencia de un hombre de veinte años de piel morena y cabellos castaños. Ron no sabía cómo, pero sabía quiénes eran pesar de su apariencia, aunque no entendía como Harry no los reconocía

-Ya esta servida mi señor - dijo este sonriendo - pueden pasar al comedor

-Ya escucharon - dijo Viktor poniéndose de pie - pasemos a comer

Entre susurros y risas la pareja entro al comedor y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que los esperabas sobre la mesa, con su rostro oculto por una cabellera castaña apoyado sobre sus rodillas, y antebrazos dejando su trasero totalmente expuesto. Los ojos de Draco brillaron de una manera que Ron no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Había vinos, frutas y carnes

-Pero te dijimos... - comenzó Harry

-Como te dije antes, Harry, el precio de quien me pediste es cinco mil galeones - interrumpió Viktor -, pero como también te dije que esta es una prueba de lo que hará el La Casa de las Fantasías. Coloquen este galeón especial, mira que usaran a mi harén particular

-¿en serio es allí? - dijo Draco sonriendo. Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa y Harry inserto el galeón en el ano de la persona que estaba sobre la mesa logrando un gemido de placer

-Ahora di tu fantasía - dijo Viktor

-Ronald Weasley muy femenino - dijo Draco emocionado

Para mayor horror de Ron vio como un doble suyo aparecía frente a ellos en la misma posición. Estaba vestido con una blusa ploma oscura ceñida al cuerpo, una diminuta falda ploma de colegiala que apenas y le llegaba a los muslos, unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros

-Buenas noches, mi señor - dijo él Ron de fantasía con voz muy afeminada- estoy aquí solo para cumplir sus sueños

-¡Merlín! - exclamó Draco acariciándole la espalda al Ron de la mesa y arrancándole un gemido de placer

-¿Hará lo que queramos? - preguntó Harry

-Todo lo que quieran - dijo Viktor sin soltar al verdadero Ron -, y solo por ser ustedes, las veces que quieran.

-Ven Ron - dijo Harry desnudándose - utiliza bien esa boca

El Ron de las fantasías empezó a introducírselo lentamente en la boca a medida que Draco subía a la mesa para penetrarlo a él mientras se inclinaba para besar apasionadamente a Harry.

Ninguno de los tres hombres se percato cuando Viktor y Ron salieron del lugar

-¡Detenlo por favor! - Suplicaba llorando - ¡detenlo! ¡Lo va violar!

-Pero Percy lo esta disfrutando - dijo Viktor - y esta descubriendo cuanto Harry lo... "aprecia"

-¿Él es Percy? - dijo Ron llorando - ¡detenlo!

-Pero tu familia esta aquí para esto - dijo Viktor abrazándolo -, para que yo gane dinero y me divierta al mismo tiempo

-¡Lo están violando! - dijo Ron desesperado

-Pero esa es la fantasía de tu mejor amigo - dijo Viktor - bueno del novio de tu mejor amigo. Violarte.

-¡Detenlo! - suplico Ron

-¿qué me darás a cambio? - dijo Viktor sonriendo

-Hare todo lo que quieras - dijo Ron llorando -. Yo...

-Eso me parece estupendo - dijo Viktor besándole el cuello - porque tengo varías ideas en mente - y se aparecieron en su habitación completamente desnudos

-¡Detén a Harry! - Suplicaba Ron - ¡Detenlo!

-Deja que el ministro se divierta - dijo Viktor mientras lo abrazaba cintura - mientras nosotros...

Al día siguiente, Ron bajo las escaleras para ver como junto a la chimenea, Harry y Draco se despedían de Viktor que abrazaba posesivamente a Percy por la cintura, quien tenía su apariencia aun y vestía una bata semi - transparente.

La pareja cruzo las llamas y la chimenea se desactivo

-¿estas cansado? - pregunto Viktor

-Un poco - dijo Percy dijo abrazándose a Viktor que le beso el cabello mientras recuperaba su apariencia

-Ve a dormir un poco - dijo el búlgaro dándole una nalgada suave -. En la tarde harás tus quehaceres. Obedece

-Percy... yo... - dijo Ron cuando este pasó a su lado

-Tengo sueño. No me dejaron dormir en toda la noche - dijo su hermano -. Solo te quería humillarte. Y Harry lo dejo, porque esta demasiado enamorado - y siguió su camino hacia su habitación

-George, ayúdalo a bañarse. Que se cambie y coma algo - dijo Viktor

-Si amo - dijo este

-Y ponle la pomada que hay en su mesita de noche

-Enseguida - dijo George acompañando a Percy a su recamara - vamos cariño

-¡Eres un monstruo! - dijo Ron

-Ahora esta cansado - dijo Viktor - pero... cuando despierte te contara lo bien que la paso

-¡Lo violaron dos hombres! - grito Ron

-Haber Ron, te lo voy a explicar - dijo Viktor con paciencia - ¿ves a alguno de tus hermanos o a Arthur tristes? ¿Deseoso de irse?

-¡es obvio que están bajo una especie de Imperius! - dijo Ron

-Te equivocas - dijo Viktor - ellos están aquí porque eso me hace feliz a mi

-Pero no ha ellos - grito Ron

-Te voy a explicar - dijo Viktor - después que terminaste conmigo viaje mucho, conocí lugares..., personas... que me enseñaron... cosas

-¿Qué cosas? - dijo Ron intrigado

-Hechizos - explico Viktor sonriendo -, como por ejemplo como el que me aplique antes de estar con cada uno de ellos por primera vez

-¿Y ese hechizo los convierte en tus esclavos? - grito Ron

-¡No Ron! - Dijo Viktor - ¡no son mis esclavos! El hechizo los hace querer complacerme en lo que yo deseé, no somete su voluntad

-¿Entonces nos podemos ir cuando queramos? - dijo Ron

-Ellos si, tú no - dijo Viktor - tú no saldrás nunca de aquí. Y ni pienses en suicidarte. La casa esta impregnada de mi magia, y ella no te dejara salir jamás, de ninguna manera. Debo salir. Dile a Arthur que prepare mi platillo favorito. Adiós

Los días pasaron y las cosas en La Casa de las Fantasías todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque Viktor dejo muy en claro que los clientes más exclusivos se atenderían ahí, aunque nadie supiera que eran los Weasley.

De hecho ya habían ido algunas personalidades que jamás creyeron ver en ese tipo de lugares, y con las fantasías más exóticas, lo más sorprendente de todo era que nadie notaba que eran ellos quienes vivían ahí.

Ya llevaban meses desde que La Casa de las Fantasías había abierto sus puertas oficialmente, y aunque en realidad ellos nunca habían pisado ese lugar, sabían perfectamente que era un éxito total en el mundo mágico. Aunque, claro, para todos los clientes que asistían al lugar, quienes los atendían eran magos que habían hecho un contrato de confidencialidad absoluta. Nadie tenía idea que eran Muggle, que habían hecho un juramento de la misma manera que los Weasley, y no eran otra cosa que esclavos sexuales a merced del multimillonario Viktor Krum

Cada día era la misma rutina en la Casa de las Fantasías, alternar las responsabilidades del cuidado de la casa con los diferentes encuentros que Viktor les organizaba con sus clientes VIP. Encuentros que solo era para su grupo de elite. Como la vez que quería crear una sociedad con la empresa de Gregory Goyle en una fabrica de escobas, pero este se negaba a crear dicha sociedad.

Pero era sabido que Viktor Krum siempre conseguía lo que quería, de una u otra manera. Por eso es que Viktor lo había invitado a esa cena privada en su casa. Ya lo había investigado a fondo y sabia que a pesar de haber salido con hermosas herederas del mundo mágico, cada cierto tiempo, Goyle se escapaba para visitar burdeles masculinos Muggle, en donde coincidentemente siempre escogía a hombres con rasgos físicos muy parecidos entre si

¿Pero qué pasaría si conseguía justo lo que quería? Viktor Krum sonrió depredadoramente ante la idea de ser el quien tuviera esa respuesta


	10. El Caźador

Tal y como la invitación decía, a las ocho de la noche la chimenea de activo y de entre las llamas salió Gregory Goyle

-Bienvenido querido Goyle - dijo Viktor sonriendo

-Buenas noches - dijo este con total solemnidad

-¿Deseas algo de tomar? - dijo Viktor siguiendo rigurosamente el protocolo previamente establecido

-Vamos al punto, Krum - dijo el moreno sorprendiendo al anfitrión - si estoy aquí es únicamente por educación. Ya he dejado perfectamente claro que no me interesa el rubro de los artículos deportivos

-¿Sabias que dos viejos amigos - dijo Viktor - no solo pueden hablar dé negocios, cierto?

-El problema es que tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos - dijo Goyle de manera cortante

-Pero... - dijo Viktor tronando los dedos y apareció una figura cubierta entera por una capa de viaje qué cargaba una bandeja con una copa de wisky apareció a su lado - podemos serlo

-¿Un Wisky mi señor? - pregunto de forma sugerente la persona que estaba bajo la capucha

-¡Por Morgana! - Grito Goyle poniéndose de pie para alejarse de un salto - ¡es imposible! ¡Tú estás... muerto!

-Conmigo... ¡todo es posible! - Dijo Viktor parándose detrás de Fenri Greyback y abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello - Greyback quiero que seas un buen lobito y hagas todo lo que el señor Goyle te ordene. ¿Entendiste? Todo

-Lo que mi amo desee - dijo Greyback

-¿Có... co... mo...? - tartamudeo el ex Slytherin

-Debo solucionar algo, disculpen. Enseguida regreso - dijo Viktor y se retiro

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Goyle esperaba que el hombre lobo lo atacase, sin embargo este parecía nervioso

-¿Mi amo desea que haga algo en especial? - dijo Fenri sumiso

-Creí que estabas muerto - dijo Goyle

-¿quiere que lo este? - pregunto el lobo algo nervioso

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - Se apresuró a decir Goyle - yo... Viktor dijo que harías lo que yo quisiera

-Solo pídalo - dijo Greyback

-Ven aquí - dijo Goyle sentándose en el sofá y señalándose los muslos - ponte... cómodo - lentamente un Greyback totalmente desnudo se sentó en sus piernas a horcajadas -. Eso... - susurro Goyle sonriendo - tranquilo precioso. Ya veras que te va encantar lo que haremos - dijo acariciándole la entrepierna mientras le besaba el cuello - será sensacional

-¡suel...! - exigió Greyback intentando levantarse

-¡Quieto lobito! - Dijo Goyle tomándolo de los cabellos - mira que aun no empezamos a jugar

-Yo no... - dijo Fenri pero una bofetada estampo contra el suelo

-Tú estas aquí para que yo me divierta con ese lindo cuerpo - dijo Goyle poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa depredadora -, pues es eso lo que hare. Creo que ya entendí como funciona esto

-Aléjate de mi, animal - repetía Greyback retrocediendo en el suelo - no te me acerques

-La única bestia aquí, ¡eres tú! - Dijo Goyle tomándolo de los cabellos y poniéndolo contra el suelo - pero yo te domaré completamente. Te enseñare como mereces que te traten - grito sacando su varita - ¡Crucius! - Y un aullido desgarrador se escucho en toda la casa - ¡Crucius!

Como pudo Greyback intentó levantarse pero el dolor lacerante en su espalda no lo dejaba. Sentía como su piel se abría mientras intentaba gritar por piedad, pero algo muy dentro suyo sabia que eso jamás pasaría. Era solo un juguete del sadismo que el amigo de su amo demostraría esa noche

No vio cuando Goyle se había parado detrás suyo, pero si sintió como sus caderas eran sujetadas fuertemente y sin previo aviso, con una sola y certera estocada su cuerpo era totalmente profanado, mientras el ex Slytherin se movía a su completa complacencia dentro suyo mientras llenaba su espalda de dolorosas mordidas

-¡Duele! - gritaba Greyback intentado zafarse

-¡Es lo que te mereces! - dijo Goyle

-¡No!- dijo Greyback zafándose. Se giro parándose en posición defensiva - ¡te acercas nuevamente y te matare!

-¡Crucius! - Grito Goyle apuntando con su varita y Greyback cayo presa del dolor - soy yo quien da las ordenes aquí

Aprovechando que el sirviente que le habían entregado estaba medio desmayado, lo hizo levitar hasta la cama, donde empezó a besarle los pies y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna que devoro con gula. Lo giro y continuo hasta sus glúteos, lamio el hilo de sangre que salía por ellos, siguió por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual mordió hasta dejarle una marca en el cuello

-Eres delicioso - le susurro al oído mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre sus piernas para volver a profanar su cuerpo arrancar nuevos gritos de dolor

Bajo un aspecto de señora de la alta sociedad, Ron miraba por un amplio ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de la casa, mientras Charlie estaba sentado en la alfombra de la sala limpiando la vajilla de plata siendo observado por Viktor que sonreí ante la desnudes del joven que en ese momento tenia rasgos asiáticos, cuando Gregory Goyle bajo por las escaleras con paso firme y mirada satisfecha

-¿Tuviste buena noche? - dijo Viktor con esa voz que prácticamente había perdido totalmente su acento natural tras haber recorrido gran parte del mundo

-Fue... - dijo el ex Slytherin-. Estuve pensándolo y creo que después de todo el quidditch es un deporte que cada día gana más adeptos y es un muy buen negocio invertir en algo con relación a él

-Me alegra que al fin podamos hablar el mismo idioma - dijo Viktor estrechando su mano

Charlie no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuándo los dos hombres sonrieron segundos antes de que Goyle atravesara la puerta principal de la casa

-¿Mi hermano sigue vivo? - pregunto Ron con voz inexpresiva

-Esta un poquito agotada - dijo Viktor - pero si, ella sigue viva

-Al menos pídeles a tus amigos que no los maltraten - pidió Ron - Bill grito y lloro toda la noche. Le mando Crucius. Todos lo escuchamos

-Su fantasía era violar a Greyback, yo necesitaba concretar esa sociedad y Bill me quería complacer - dijo Viktor - todos felices ¿de que te quejas?

-Amo - dijo Arthur entregándole una carta - llego una lechuza

-Buena niña - dijo Viktor acariciándole la entrepierna a Arthur que rio como Muggle tonta - ve a hacer la comida - le dio una nalgada y Arthur se fue

-¡Deja de tratarlos así - exigió Ron - son hombres!

-¿hombres eh? - Dijo Viktor con una carcajada - ven, quiero que veas que tan hombres son los de tu familia

A pesar de las protestas de Ron, Viktor lo arrastro hasta la habitación de la lavandería. Se detuvieron sin ser vistos y desde ahí Ron vio como los gemelo se devoraban la boca mientras George colaba su mano bajo la falda que Fred usaba hasta llegar a introducir un dedo en su ano arrancándole un gemido de placer a su gemelo que se aferraba a su cuello

-¡Mas! - Gimió Fred - quiero... ¡Ah!

-Haz... hazme... lo tam... bien - gimió George

-Ima... Ima... gine... mos... qu... ¡ah!... - gimió Fred imitando a su gemelo - que es... ¡el amo!

-¡Si! - gemía George

Las lágrimas de Ron cayeron mientras veía la manera en las que sus hermanos se acariciaban. ¿En que momento se había torcido todo?

Todo su pecado había sido decirle a Viktor que ya no lo quería. Nunca pensó que ese error le costaría tan caro

Se zafo del abrazo de Viktor y salió de la casa. Estaba cansado de todo. Estaba cansado de suplicar y por respuestas recibir únicamente agresiones. Se había equivocado si, pero... ¿hasta cuando lo pagaría?

Se sentó bajo un árbol y respiro hondo. ¿Qué habría hecho Viktor para cubrir la desaparición de toda su familia? ¿Hermione le creería? Sonrió pensando en la mujer que amaba. Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Estaba completamente seguro que ya se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal y en cualquier momento los rescatarían. Aunque el propio Harry ya había visitado ese lugar, había estado frente a él ¿Y que había hecho este? Había pedido violarlo junto a ese maldito mortifico ¿Cuándo se había 'enamorado' de ese maldito mortifico, olvidando a su hermosa hermana?

Giny. La dulce Giny. Se había enamorado de Harry en el instante que lo vio por primera vez. Había puesto su vida en sus manos cuando luchó por él en esa maldita batalla

¿Sería cierto eso que decían los Muggle sobre que al morir, las almas recorrían el mundo viendo lo que los vivos hacían? Si era así ¿Qué pensarían su madre y hermanas de la manera en la que ellos estaban viviendo? ¿Y sobre la relación que tenia con Malfoy?

Cerro los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Víctor rodearon su cintura mientras le besaba el cuello

-Arthur ya sirvió el almuerzo - dijo Viktor

-No dejes que vuelva a pasar nada entre ellos - suplico Ron - hare lo que tú quieras

-¿Y si... yo deseara... - susurro Viktor en su oído mientras le acariciaba el vientre - un hijo... tuyo y mío..., un hijo nuestro?

-Somos dos hombres, Viktor - dijo Ron -, por mas que tu quieras, no podemos

-Deséalo tú - susurro - y lo haremos. Deséalo mi amor y en un par de semanas esta linda barriguita crecerá con mi semilla

-No soy mujer - dijo Ron apartándose violentamente, pero dio un mal paso y cayo hacia atrás

-No decías eso cuando estabas en mi cama - dijo Viktor - con las caderas bien levantadas y tu trasero completamente abierto, suplicando que hiciera contigo lo que me la gana. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez, Ron? - Las lágrimas de este cayeron - ¿las promesas qué nos hicimos? Te amaba. Aun te amo

-Esto no es amor - dijo Ron llorando -. Mi familia es tu esclava sexual. Nos violas cuando se te antoja

-Ellos están aquí... - se defendió Viktor

-¡Ellos no tienen volun...! - pero una bofetada cruzo su rostro sin mas

-¡Ellos están en esta situación porque es lo que son! ¡Unos fáciles que les abren las piernas a cualquiera! - Grito Viktor - yo solo los estoy ayudando a sacarle provecho

-¿A sacarle provecho? - Grito Ron - ¿Y según tú que provecho representa abrirte las piernas cada vez que tengas ganas? - dijo irónicamente

-Para empezar tienen una comida discente en la mesa tres veces al día - dijo Viktor con burla -, vivir en un lugar que si parece una casa y no una ratonera de forma vertical. Los gemelos no sienten vergüenza de demostrarse lo que realmente se provocan

-¿Estas insinuando que mis hermanos siempre se quisieron acostar entre ellos? - dijo sorprendido

-A las pruebas me remito - dijo Viktor sonriendo

-¡Los controlas como títeres! - grito Ron

-Entonces acepta ser tú mi títere - dijo acercándose para abrazarlo por la cintura

-Acepto - dijo Ron -. Acepto ser tu marioneta. Pero déjalos ir por amor a Merlín

-Suena lindo - dijo Viktor sonriendo - pero tendrás que decirlo en mi cama conmigo dentro tuyo, exactamente igual que lo hicieron mis chicas

-No los llames así - exigió Ron

-Es lo que son. Títeres que se mueven según el hilo que yo tire y el único culpable eres tú - dijo Viktor antes de irse


	11. Algo Llamado ¿Piedad?

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"(La escena de la introducción pertenece a este capitulo)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"MESES DESPUES/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Era la tarde de un sábado veraniego en el cual Viktor les había ordenado vestir unos diminutos trajes de baños de corte muy femeninos y salir a la piscina de la casa para relajarse un rato de sus obligaciones diarias. Sin embargo había sido Arthur quien completamente rojo de la vergüenza se había acercado a Viktor para decirle que el suyo le molestaba mucho y si se lo podía cambiar, sin embargo Viktor hizo una floritura con la mano y ése desapareció. Arthur aún más rojo debido a la vergüenza se lanzo a la piscina, pero Charlie y Billy lo siguieron para abrazarlo y 'jugar' con él/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Ponle ropa en este momento! – exigió Ron/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPero se están divirtiendo – dijo Viktor sentado enspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanuna silla cerca de la piscina/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Ponle ropa en este momento! – exijo Ron nuevamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSolo si te la quitas tú – dijo Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDéjalo ir – repitió Ron por enésima vez/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRon, me empiezas a aburrir – dijo Viktor señalando a los otros Weasley – y eso no es muy buena idea si es que las quieres/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Qué más me puedes hacer? – dijo Ron /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Quieres averiguarlo? – retospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanViktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAmo – dijo Percy señalando el cielo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Una lechuza se acercaba desde el Norte. Segundo después dejaba una carta sobre la mesa donde estaban sus refrescos. Viktor tomo lo tomo y leyó la carta antes de sonreír malévolamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCharlie, hermosa – dijo poniéndose de pie – ven. Tendrás una visita importante y quiero que te prepares/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Una visita? – dijo este sonriendo mientras salía de la piscina/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanUna que te hará cosas que te van a gustar mucho – dijo Viktor acariciándole el trasero/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanViktor, no por favor – suplico Ron /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanObedece Charlie – dijo Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo – dijo Ron deteniendo a su hermano/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSuéltalo – ordeno el búlgaro/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCharlie no ira a ningún lado – dijo Ron interponiéndose entre ambos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPero el am… – dijo este/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDije que te quedas aquí – ordeno Ron/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Quién te crees…? – dijo Viktor pero un golpe que surgió de la nada/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Ron, no…! – grito George/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Te voy a matar! – Dijo lanzándose sobre este – ¡deja en paz a mi familia!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Deténganlo! – grito Arthur saliendo de la piscina/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Ron, basta! – grito Percy, mientras Fred y Bill detenían a Ron/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Suéltenme! – Gritaba Ron – ¡voy matarlo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Suéltenlo! – Ordeno el búlgaro y los pelirrojos obedecieron – ¡ya me cansaste Ron! – grito mientras sacaba su varita/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡No amo! – Suplicaba Arthur asustado – ¡por favor no lo haga!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Llanto y suplicas era todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Mátame! – Desafío – ¡Mátame, o te juro que seré yo quien acabe con el terror que has sembrado en mi familia!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Piedad, mi amo! – suplicaban una y otra vez los Weasley/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Mátame! – Ron gritaba desafiante a voz en cuello desde el suelo donde estaba tirado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡No lo haga, mi señor! – suplicaba llorando Arthur/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Piedad! – suplicaba Fred/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Mátame maldito cobarde! – gritaba el Ron mientras se ponía de pie/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Cállate o…! – exigió el ex jugador de quidditch/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Romperé tu dominio! – Grito Ron desafiante – ¡y cuando lo haga…!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Avada…! – dijo Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo necesita matarlo – dijo Percy tratando de disimular su miedo al interponerse entre ambos razón por la que Viktor se detuvo – sométalo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Percy cállate! – suplico George/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Mátame si eres hombre, maldita basura! – grito Ron/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Tenga piedad! – suplicaba Arthur/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Perdónelo! – rogaba George/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Un Imperius lo arreglaría todo! – Dijo Percy desesperado – ¡hará lo que usted quiere!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Pero no me amara! – grito Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEntonces ordéneselo – dijo Percy sonriendo – es mucho mejor a que Ron siga enfrentándolo. Enséñele, aunque sea a la fuerza, el hombre maravilloso que es usted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanUn Imperius – susurro Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡cállate Percy! – suplicaba Bill/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSera la señora de la casa – dijo Percy – lo complacerá tal como…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡No! – dijo Viktor con tono enérgico/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Piedad! – Suplicaba Arthur – ¡no lo mate!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTengo una ideaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmucho mejor – dijo Viktor sonriendo maquiavélicamente mientras de un empujón arrojaba a Percy a un lado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Mátame! – Gritaba Ron a voz en cuello – ¡Mátame! El hechizo no verbal golpeo en todo el pecho de su ex amante arrojándolo al piso sin piedad, lugar donde se quedo completamente inmóvil/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Ron! – grito Arthur desgarradoramente intentando correr hacia él pero siendo contenido por sus otros hijos, quienes también lloraban desconsoladamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Percy solo cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Tal vez nadie lo entendería, pero esa era la única manera de desviar la atención de Krum lo suficiente como para crear un plan lo suficientemente solido para escapar todos de ese maldito lugar. Si todos. Muy por el contrario a lo que todos creían, Percy no se iría dejando a ningún miembro de su familia atrás. Él entendía perfectamente que Ron haya decidido experimentar con su sexualidad, después de todo, su familia entera estaba en ese lugar por la misma razón ¿no? La diferencia radicaba en que Ron había tenido la oportunidad de elegir, ellos no…, hasta ahora/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Todos se aparecieron en sus respectivas habitaciones y aunque intentaron salir les fue imposible. Se escuchaba el llanto de todos sus hermanos mientras Arthur seguía suplicando desesperadamente. Sentía como la magia de la casa dejaba de presionar la suya dándole esa libertad. Era como volver a respirar después de estar sumergido en el agua por mucho tiempo. Tiempo que ahora debería usar para pensar en como escapar/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Las siguientes fueron horas muy extenuante para todos los Weasley, hasta que, como cada mañana, a las seis en punto la magia de la casa los despertó para cumplir con sus obligaciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Cerca de las ocho, Viktor bajo y todos esperaban que les ordenara enterrar el cuerpo inerte de Ron. Sin embargo solo bajo con paso altivo, se sentó en su lugar y empezó á comer. Todos lo imitaron sin hacer preguntas ni mirar a ningún lado. No fue hasta que todos habían terminado que escucharon unos aullidos lastimeros que miraron hacia los pies de Viktor. Allí desnudo y sentado como si fuese un animal, el cual esperaba impaciente que algo cayese de la mesa de su amo, estaba Ronald Weasley esperaba que se apiadasen de él/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿quieres comer? – Dijo Viktor señalándose su muslo – ¿tienes hambre? – Ron coloco su mentón sobre su muslo y sollozo – Toma – dijo dándole un bocado dé pan en la boca –. A partir de hoy Ron es nuestra nueva mascota/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAmo… – dijo George mientras Arthur sollozaba/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Preferirían que Ronald estuviese muerto? – pregunto Viktor mientras Ron le acariciaba el cabello al pelirrojo que seguía comiendo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Él…? – pregunto Bill con lágrimas en los ojos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanÉl sabe quien es, donde esta y porqué – dijo Viktor –, los reconoce, los recuerda. Pero no se volverá a comportar como humano hasta que aprenda cual es su lugar a mi lado. Desayunen. Tienen obligaciones que cumplir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Nadie más se animó a decir nada más y desayunaron en silencio. Recogieron la mesa e iban a salir/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Si amo? – dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos cuando este los llamo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBill, llévate a Ron contigo al jardín – ordeno el búlgaro – pueden jugar entre ustedes ¿esta claro? Y mejor si aprovechas y lo bañas /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿con la manguera? ¿En el patio? – pregunto Bill/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSi Bill, en el patio, con la manguera – dijo Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSi amo. – Dijo Bill tomando a su hermano del collar – vamos Ron – este obedeció sin protestar/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanVen aquí – dijo abriendo los brazos por lo que Arthur corrió a abrasarse a él llorando –. Ya, tranquila. Te prometo que estará bien – dijo Viktor besándole el cabello – no permitiría que nada le pasé a ninguna de mis niñas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Algún día mi…? – dijo Arthur/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo Arthur – interrumpió Viktor –, él ya no es tu hijo. Ninguno lo es. Y mientras mas rápido lo entiendan menos sufrirán./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Le puedo pedir un favor, amo? – dijo Arthur tímidamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Qué quieres hermoso? – Dijo el búlgaro besándole suavemente los labios – pídeme lo que sea /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEs sobre Ron – dijo tímidamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDime lo que sea – dijo Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanpor piedad no lo trate mal – suplico con lagrimas en los ojos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYo no trato mal a Ron, hermoso – dijo Viktor – lo trato como se merece. Ron me lastimo mucho y por es esta en esa situación/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPero… – insistió Arthur/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo te preocupes por él – dijo Viktor – ya ninguno son tu responsabilidad, sino mía/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLo que dijo de que… – susurro el mayor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSi preciosa – dijo Viktor – ustedes ya no son padre e hijos, ni hermanos, con el paso del tiempo se darán cuenta. Lo único que tienen que saber es que me hace feliz que juegues entre ustedes y se mantengan listas para mí ¿está claro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSi amo – dijo Arthur /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanVe a la cocina – dijo el búlgaro dándole una nalgada – y dile a Charlie que lo necesitó/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Bajo la apariencia de un chico rubio, Charlie limpiaba la vajilla sentado en la alfombra de la sala cuando la chimenea se activo para dejar pasar a Theodore Nott, quien venia vestido con una túnica de Gala. Instintivamente Charlie se puso de pie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBuenos días – dijo Theo mirándolo con altanería – Busco a Viktor Krum/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEnseguida lo lla… – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa en los labios/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo es necesario, preciosa – dijo Viktor entrando seguido de Ron en actitud perruna –, mi buen amigo Theo – dijo sonriendo – bienvenido a La Casa de Las Fantasías, donde todo lo que sueñes se puede hacer real/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlgo así he escuchado – dijo Theo extendiéndole la mano –. Cada día la fama de este lugar crece./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNuestro servicio es garantizado – dijo Viktor estrechándosela/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Y la privacidad? – dijo Theo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEsta incluida – aseguro Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPerfecto – dijo el invitado – ¿es cierto lo que se rumorea de que son Muggle?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTodos ellos, pero por favor no me delates. No quiero tener la visita fastidiosa de nuestra jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica – dijo Viktor acariciándole la cabeza a Charlie cuando Percy con apariencia de un chico asiático muy afeminado entro sujetando con una cadena a un Akita Inu /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDe mi boca no saldrá nada – aseguro Theo sonriendo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPero mira nada más quien llego – dijo Viktor abrazando a Percy por la cintura – la criatura más hermosa que veras hoy/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBuenos días – dijo Percy sonrojado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPor Merlín – dijo Theo besándole la mano – es una autentica joya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanY no tienes ideas de las maravillas que hace con su boca – dijo Viktor acariciándole el muslo bajo la diminuta falda/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Y este amiguito? – pregunto Theo acariciándole la cabeza a Ron/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAmiguita – dijo Viktor – el único Alfa de este lugar que las complace completamente soy yo ¿cierto?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Y muy bien! – dijo Charlie sonriendo sonrojado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPero es toda una prioridad – dijo Theo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYo te sugiero probar esta. Es más dócil ¡Y es toda tuya! – dijo Viktor empujando suavemente al ex domador de dragones/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Así nada más? – dijo Theo sorprendido abrazando a Charlie /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEsta es parte de mi harem privado – dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Ron– y te atenderá tal y como desees/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTodo a cambio de convencer a Blaise de hacerte caso – dijo Theo con una carcajada/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBlaise y yo solo somos amigos – dijo Viktor bufando/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPero a ti bien que te gustaría que eso cambie – dijo Blaise/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLa verdad es que me interesa mas otra persona – dijo Viktor – y la tengo a mi entera disposición/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Sales con alguien? – dijo Theo sorprendido/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlgo así – dijo sonriendo el dueño de casa – olvídalo. Durante el torneo de los tres magos fuiste un gran amigo. Al igual que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Me contaras algún día quien te destrozo el corazón así? – pregunto Theo intrigado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanToma – le entrego unas monedas – ya te explique como funciona/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Puede ser…? – miro a su alrededor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPiensa en lugar – dijo Viktor y Theo se concentro –. Llévalo donde la casa te indique – le ordeno a Charlie/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanComo ordene amo – dijo este/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanQue te diviertas – dijo Viktor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿Qué pasaría si mi fantasía fueses tú? – dijo el invitado /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿En verdad quieres que te meta en mi cama? – dijo Viktor dando un paso así adelante cual si fuese un felino al acecho/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTe daría una clase gratis de lo que es un hombre – dijo Theo en la misma actitud/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Todas" las que han pasado por mi cama lo han aprendido – dijo Viktor casi rozando sus labios contra los de su invitado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¿No quieres ser una mas? – susurró Theo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span¡Qué te diviertas soñándome! – dijo Viktor antes de besarlo mientras Theo lo sujetaba de la cintura/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlgún día Viktor – sentencio Theo agarrando firme su entrepierna – algún día – repitió antes de besarlo apasionadamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Segundos después se separo para ofrecerle el brazo a Charlie que sonrió sonrojado antes de subir a la segunda planta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"Viktor respiro hondo mirando como si entrepierna había crecido, lentamente se bajo el cierre y se abrió el pantalón. Ron retrocedió e intento huir/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US"-span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo bonita – dijo Viktor agarrándolo por el collar –, tú arreglarse el desastre que ese mal amigo hizo. Y mas te vale hacerlo muy bien, porque tengo otras cinco personas con quien desquitarme si no te comportas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" /span/p 


	12. Deberes Placenteros

Al llegar a la puerta que a la magia de los hombres, Charlie iba a abrir la puerta, pero se abrió el paso. Tras entrar, asegúrate de que la puerta y el tiempo se vean en la parte de atrás, que ahora te da la espalda.

\- Mi señor debe… - dijo Charlie

\- Viktor ... yo lo explico ... - dijo Theo antes de aclarar la garganta a medida que se acercaba - Viktor me explico pero ahora que te veo, no se si quiera ...

\- Yo estoy para complacerlo - dijo Charlie sonriendo.

\- Eres muy hermoso, pero… ¿Quién eres realmente? - susurró quitándole la bata lentamente mientras le besaba el cuello

\- ¡Soy quien mi amo más desea! - gimió charlie cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Cualquiera? - dijo Theo acariciando su entrepierna.

\- Solo coloque la moneda y pida - susurro Charlie

\- ¿Cómo una máquina de los deseos muggle? - Dijo Theo y ambos sonrieron - perdóname por esto - colocó la moneda en la entrada de Charlie y dijo - Neville Longbottom

Una vez en el interior de la página se muestra un mensaje de texto, sin embargo, este es el caso.

Con mano temblorosa le acaricio suavemente el rostro por lo que Neville cerró los ojos. Suavemente bajo su mano por su cuello, que siguió hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cintura. Sonrió al ver las mejillas.

\- Tranquilo - susurro sonriéndole tiernamente - sino quieres que…

\- No, no, no - dijo Charlie -, disculpe. Yo…

\- Cálmate - dijo Theo tomándole la mano - ven aquí. Todo este bien - dijo sentándose en la cama

\- Eres igual de hermoso que él - dijo Charlie

\- Déjeme ser él - susurro Charlie

\- Entonces tutéame - dijo Theo

\- Pero… - dijo Charlie

\- Repite conmigo, Theo - susurro este mientras lo acostaba lentamente - repite - Theo

\- Theo - dijo este

\- Viste, no era tan difícil o ¿si? - Dijo sonriendo el cliente - No te preocupes por nada. Yo me hare cargo de todo

Cual es la cascada que cae para refrescarse en los caminantes que se muestran en medio de un desierto desolador, los besos recorrieron su cuerpo, desde la parte más alta de su cabeza hasta sus pies. Era extraño pero no se sentía usado. En realidad deseaba estar con Neville, pero no para humillarlo, sino para adorarlo. Lo amaba De pronto se ha robado algo importante a su amigo. Algo muy valioso. Neville merecía sabre lo que provocó en ese hombre, pero no podía detener a Theo. Él soló estaba ahí para servir a su amo.

Theo estaba dispuesto a hacer una noche inolvidable. Sin embargo, solo he sido una ilusión.

Tocó, besó, adoró cada milímetro del cuerpo que se ofreció. Parecía tan real cada susurro, cada suspiro. Algo le decía que el verdadero Neville estaba entre sus brazos, no haría nada diferente. Desconecto su mente. Dejo de pensar y solo en el momento, esa es la boca que rodea su hombría exprimiéndola como si fuera el tema más delicioso del mundo. Un AEE Manos Que Lo recorrían sin ningún tipo de pudor

\- ¡Más! - suplico

\- ¿Te gusta? - Susurró Theo - Esto va a gustar mucho más - dijo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas - solo relájate

Las horas se hicieron realmente cortas a medida que se entregaban a esa pasión que el empresario desbordaba. El cansancio venció finalmente a Teó que se durmió con Charlie entre los brazos, quien le acarició suavemente el pecho pensando en que hasta hace unos meses era libre en la reserva, demando dragones, estudiando su naturaleza, y ahora vivimos para hacer la voluntad de Viktor , y sus amigos. No supo en que momento sus lagrimas cayeron. Si bien, Percy tenía la razón y toda la familia había pagado los errores de Ron, él no lograba culpar totalmente al benjamín de sus hermanos. Ellos también eran responsables de ese desastre. Habían sido ellos quienes se habían ido a la cama con un hombre que apenas conocía. Responsabilizar completamente una era de Ron injusto. Además, Ron estaba pagando su culpa, y tal vez demasiado caro.

Amarrado a la cama con una cadena y ya sin el hechizo que va hacia como la mascota de la casa, Ron es como Viktor se movió a su voluntad dentro de su papel sin importar su llanto lastimero

\- ¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte? - Susurro Viktor en el oído de Ron que lloraba lastimosamente - ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

La vida que Viktor había llegado a Londres totalmente ilusionado con esa noche a la persona que se había convertido en el ser más importante de su vida. Compro los chocolates favoritos de Ron, y aunque el pelirrojo era un hombre en toda la regla, no pudo resistirse a comprar un ramo de claveles rojos. Estaba decido. Le pediría formalizar su relación. Hacia un poco menos de dos años se había reencontrado con uno de los héroes del mundo mágico, y había estrechado su amistad llevándola a un nivel más alto. En su momento todos, incluso él mismo, llegué a creer que teníamos una relación con Hermione, pero la convivencia con Ron teníamos una respuesta que nunca podría formalizar con una mujer.

Caminaba tarareando una canción por el callejón Diagón, cuando a la distancia vio a la pareja que caminaba entre juegos y abrazos. No lo puedo evitar. Sinté claramente como algo muy dentro de ti, se rompía, y sabías perfectamente que era irreparable

\- ¡Viktor! - Dijo Hermione abrazándolo - ¿Cuándo llegaste a Londres?

\- Hoy - dijo este fingiendo sonreír

\- ¿Recuerdas a Ron? - pregunto ella

\- Sí, claro - dijo Viktor ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos

\- Viktor - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Demasiado - dijo este - ¿ustedes…?

\- Hace unos meses que estamos saliendo - dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a su enamorado - ¿Cuánto, amor?

\- Una vez meses - dijo Ron -, una vez meses y tres semanas - y le beso el cabello a la chica

\- ¡Es cierto, en un mes es nuestro primer aniversario! - dijo Hermione emocionada - ¡Por Merlín!

\- Felicidades - dijo Viktor - hacen una linda pareja

\- Gracias - dijo Ron

\- ¡Se nota el amor! - dijo el deportista y la pareja se dio un beso con una sonrisa cómplice

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Hermione

\- Yo… salía con alguien - dijo Viktor

\- ¿Esas flores son para ella? - pregunto ron

\- Para él - dijo Viktor mirando a Ron

\- No sabía que eras…. "De esos" - dijo Ron con cierto tono despectivo

\- "¿Esos?" - dijo Viktor.

\- No le hagas caso, Viktor - dijo Hermione - La familia de Ron es muy conservadora

\- Ya veo - dijo Viktor

\- Amor - dijo Ron -, Merlín hizo sus reglas muy claras

\- Eres un… - dijo Hermione sonriendo antes de besarlo.

\- Felicidades - dijo Viktor

\- Gracias - dijo la pareja

\- Me debo ir - dijo Viktor y se alejo

Desde ONU Lugar Apartado vio Como la pareja continuaba su Recorrido

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Viktor salió del cuerpo del menor de los Weasley, quien lloró por lo bajo mientras era besado tiernamente

\- Yo sabia que lo recordabas - dijo Viktor - ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación después de eso?

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

\- ¡Un año, Ron! - Grito Viktor fuera de si - ¡Un año nos engañó a los dos!

\- No piense así - suplico ron - yo te amo

\- ¿amor? - Dijo Viktor sorprendido - ¡Vas a casar con ella! ¿Ese es el amor que me tienes?

\- ¡Mi familia no lo aceptara ahora! ¡Dame tiempo! - suplico ron

\- ¿Cuánto? - Dijo Viktor - ¿Hasta que sus hijos se gradúan de Hogwarts?

\- Viktor, escúchame - suplico ron

\- ¿Tú me amas? - pregunto Viktor

\- Claro que si - asegúrate de que Ron se está abrazando - solo déjame arreglar esto

\- Voy a ir a la madriguera la próxima semana - advirtió Viktor - y hablare con ellos. Les aclararé a tus padres mis intenciones

\- Ellos no te creerán sobre tus avances con la magia - aseguro Ron

\- Ron - dijo Viktor - ¿Tú en verdad quieres esto? ¿Quieres que seamos padres? ¿Me amas a mí?

\- Claro que si - dijo Ron besándolo -. Es todo lo que quiero. Una familia nuestra

\- Entonces, hagamos las cosas bien - dijo Viktor

\- Déjame manejar esto a mi - dijo abrazándose a su cuello mientras lo besaba - no te preocupes por nada

Lentamente le fue quitando la ropa en el medio de besos y promesas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Las lágrimas de Ron se controlaron sobre el pecho de Viktor mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello

\- Y yo te creí - dijo Viktor - pero todo era mentira ¿verdad? Tú no me amaste nunca a mí, ni la amaste a ella. Jugaste con los dos - Ron lloro lastimeramente - pero todo se paga Ron. ¿Te imaginas que haría Hermione si se enterase de la verdad? Que uso para escalar socialmente porque siempre odiaste estar a la sombra de Harry ¿Y qué haría Harry? ¡Odiado por su mejor amigo !, mientras que él solo sueña con… ¿Cómo decirlo para sueno bonito? "Darle amor" - ron cerro los ojos -. Duerme, mañana tengo que salir


	13. Sueños cumplidos

El sol trajo nuevamente la actividad rutinaria a "La Casa de las Fantasías". ¿Quién diría que había pasado tanto tiempo desde su llegada a la casa? Prácticamente ya habían pasado el cumpleaños de todos. Viktor se empeñaba en que ese día fuera especial para el festejado, por eso ese día no invitaba a nadie, y por el contrario organizaba una especie de almuerzo donde el plato principal era el festejado que recibía las atenciones de todos los de la casa, a excepción de Ron, claro, quien se negaba a participar

Ese día, cerca de las diez de la mañana, Viktor también había salido dejando órdenes muy claras de que debían cumplir sus obligaciones rigurosamente. Ron deambulaba por las sombras de la casa viendo como los demás cumplían lo ordenado en medio de juego y risas. En un determinado momento cansado de todo se fue a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se acostó para llorar hasta quedar dormido entre unos tablones y masetas viejas.

Unas voces y risas por lo bajo lo despertaron, pero opto por no salir de su escondite

\- Basta - dijo Arthur y en su voz se notaba una sonrisa

\- Niega que te gusta - dijo Charlie

\- Si me gusta - dijo Arthur -, pero y si el amo se entera...

\- El amo nos dijo que lo hagamos ¿lo recuerdas? - pregunto Charlie

\- Pero tengo que ir a cocinar - dijo Arthur -, además...

\- Deja que meta mi dedo - dijo Charlie

\- Ahora no - dijo Arthur en medio de una carcajada - ¡me haces cosquilla!

\- Prométeme que después me... - pidió Charlie

\- Esta bien. Esta bien - dijo Arthur - después te dejare que me lo hagas, pero ahora me tengo que ir

\- Dame un beso - dijo Charlie

\- Charl... - decía Arthur cuando fue callado y se escucharon unos gemidos - me tengo que ir - dijo con una pequeña carcajada antes de escuchar pasos que se alejaban

Con absoluto asombro dio un paso hacia atrás y le callo un balde de pintura amarilla que lo ensucio completamente. El susto lo inmovilizo y segundos después Charlie lo encontraba

\- ¡Ron! - Dijo el jardinero de la casa - ¿hace cuanto estas ahí? Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Ven aquí - con cuidado lo saco del lugar - Eso tranquilo. Todo estará bien. Vamos - lo tomo del collar - debemos bañarte

Lo llevo al jardín y trajo la manguera para bañarlo, mientras la conectaba Ron se acostó en el pasto. Un par de minutos después el agua lo bañaba

\- Vamos Ron, levántate - dijo Bill - no seas perezoso. ¡Levántate! - Ron intento decirle que lo dejara en paz, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un ladrido -. Ves, yo sabia que te gustaba - Ron se lanzo a quererlo morder pero Bill fue mas rápido y se alejo - ¡Eres un lento! No me alcanzas - Ron ladro y lo siguió - ¡Lento! ¡Lento! ¡Lento! - Ron se arrojo sobre él y le lamio la cara - ¡No! Déjame - repetía Bill en medio de una carcajada - gírate - Ron retrocedió y quiso huir - ¿con miedo del agua? Ahora te aguantas ¿o quieres oler feo para el amo? - lo agarro del collar y le hecho shampoo para luego enjabonar su cuerpo - eso tranquilo, debo lavar también este bonito lugar - colando su dedo índice en el ano del menor, por lo que este intento huir. Como no lo consiguió intento morder a Bill, pero automáticamente un bozal le cubrió la boca - ¿ves lo que provocas? Solo intento asearte. Tranquilo - le acaricio el cabello - te va gustar tanto como cuando te lo hace el amo - Ron se revolvió con más ganas

\- Pero que lindas se ven así - se escuchó la voz risueña de Viktor razón por la que Ron se asusto y dejo de moverse

\- ¡Amo! - dijo Bill corriendo a abrazarlo

\- Hola preciosa - dijo Viktor abrazándolo y acariciándole los glúteos mientras lo besaba - ¿Cómo se porta la mascota de la casa?

\- ¡No me deja lavarle su huequito! - se quejo Bill haciendo un puchero infantil

\- ¿Con que no te deja lavarle su huequito, eh? - dijo Viktor sonriendo - entonces yo lo voy a sujetar y tú lo vas limpiar, pero con tu lengüita ¿Esta claro? - Y Bill sonrió mientras Ron intentaba retroceder pero Viktor lo sujeto del collar con mano firme - tranquila. Te va gustar. Hazlo Billy

Ron sintió como su Billy lamia su ano como si de un manjar se tratase

\- Si no quieres que nuestra sexi domadora de dragones salga lastimada - dijo Viktor abriéndose el pantalón - disfrutarás este manjar como si no existiera nada mejor ¿esta claro? - las lagrimas de Ron cayeron a raudales mientras la lengua de su hermano mayor lo violaba en un patio a plena luz del día y él era obligado a hacerle el sexo oral al secuestrador de toda su familia

Cuando el baño terminó, Billy regreso a sus obligaciones en el jardín, mientras Ron era llevado en brazos a la sala de la casa y sentado en las piernas de su amo

\- Bill es muy bueno haciéndose cargo de ti - dijo Viktor acariciándole el cabelló mientras una lechuza entraba por la ventana y le dejaba una carta cerca de su mano y salió volando - veamos - abrió el sobre y leyó la carta para sonreír maliciosamente después empezar a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba el muslo

Marcus Flint fue el rival por excelencia de Percy Weasley durante su época colegiala. Mas de una vez los slytherine, solamente por el placer de molestar al león, solían preguntar en voz en alta y fuera del alcancé de los profesores, "Weasley, ¿y tu padre gime también como tú cuando un hombre les hace el favor?". Normalmente Percy ignoraba esos comentarios, pero más de una vez se fue a los golpes contra Flint. Cuando esto pasaba inevitablemente las manos del moreno se deslizaban hacia alguna zona privada del cuerpo del pelirrojo para acariciarla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa morbosa. Aunque lo peor no era eso, sino los mensajes vía lechuza que recibía después con frases muy explicitas de lo que quería hacer con el pelirrojo.

Si había algo que Perry tenía más que claro era precisamente su orientación sexual. Muy a pesar del hecho de ser el amante del héroe Harry Potter a él no le gustaban los hombres. Es por eso que cuando Marcus le pidió tener una relación en su último año de colegio, le respondió con un gancho en la cara. Obviamente se cuido de no ser visto por los profesores, pero dado que hacía poco había descubierto el mismo Marcus tomando sin permiso un libro de la biblioteca, ninguno dijo nada

Esa tarde, cuando Marcus cruzo la puerta de la casa de Viktor Krum, lo último que espero encontrarse era precisamente con una sala completamente vacía. Llamo varias veces pero nadie le contesto, así que de apoco se fue internando en la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontró a Arthur Weasley limpiando el lugar vestido con un vestido de muñeca, rojo con cuadros blancos que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, no tenia mangas y la falda tenia bolado. A la altura de la cintura llevaba un cinturón blanco

\- ¿Señor Weasley? - dijo Marcus sorprendido

\- Marcus - dijo este girándose con una sonrisa radiante - bienvenido a la casa de las fantasías, donde todos sus sueños se hacen realidad

\- ¿Y si mi sueño es usted señor Weasley? - dijo Marcus con una sonrisa picara

\- Se pude solucionar - dijo la voz de Viktor

\- ¡Viktor! - Dijo Marcus sorprendido girando para mirarlo - ¡creí que...!

\- Arthur, ve por el Whiskey de fuego - ordeno Viktor dándole una nalgada

\- Enseguida - dijo este sonriendo mientras se retiraba

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Tú...? ¿Él...? - dijo Marcus

\- ¿Te gustaría meter en tu cama al respetable y siempre honorable señor Weasley? - dijo Viktor sonriendo lobunamente mientras lo invitaba a sentarse

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Marcus sentándose

\- Arthur... - dijo Viktor cuando este entro con una bandeja en la que llevaba una botella de weskey de fuego y dos vasos

Con total asombro vio cómo su más grande fantasía sexual servía los vasos, uno le entregaba a su anfitrión y otro a él mientras se sentaba en sus piernas con aire completamente inocente

\- ¿Viktor...? - dijo Marcus mirándolo nervioso mientras Arthur se restregaba contra su entrepierna y acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro

\- ¿te gusta? - dijo Viktor

\- ¿Cómo...? - exhalo Marcus en medio de un orgasmo

\- Es el nuevo negocio que estoy por abrir aquí, en el Londres Mágico - dijo el búlgaro

\- ¿Y Potter sabe...? - pregunto Flint acariciando tímidamente el muslo de Arthur

\- El ministro no será ningún problema - aseguro Viktor mientras acariciaba al Akita Inu que estaba a su lado

\- En si ¿de que trata la Casa de las Fantasías? - pregunto Marcus curioso mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Arthur con algo mas de confianza

\- Simple, el cliente nos dice con quien desea estar - dijo Viktor - e introduciendo una moneda nuestros chicos que iría directo a nuestras cuentas del banco, ellos se transformaran en el sueño del cliente

\- ¿Cómo entraría yo en el negocio? - pregunto Marcus oliendo el cabello de Arthur

\- Te sabes mover en el mundo Muggle - dijo Viktor -, así que tu trabajo seria conseguir a nuestr... as "habitantes" de las diferentes casas

\- Suena muy interesante - dijo Marcus mirando Arthur que lanzo una sonrisa boba - si no supiera que es un muggle juraría que en este momento tengo al verdadero Arthur entre mis brazos

\- Entonces olvídalo y disfruta - dijo Viktor sonriendo - luego tomas tu decisión

\- Puedo hacer lo que usted quiera - le susurro Arthur al oído -, como usted lo quiera y donde usted lo quiera - Flint miro a Viktor que sonrió

\- Ya ordene que suban algo de comer - dijo Viktor -. Arthur ya sabes que hacer

\- Jugar con el señor Flint - dijo Arthur mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja al invitado

\- Arthur - dijo Viktor - procura que el señor Flint no llegue tarde a nuestra reunión. Que la pasen bien. Cariño, vamos - y se retiro seguido de Ron

\- ¿Quién eres realmente? - pregunto Marcus

\- Quien mi amo quiera - dijo Arthur sentándose a horcajadas en las piernas del invitado

\- ¿Y si yo quisiera... verte bailar la danza del vientre mientras subimos a la recamara y te desviste para mí? - dijo Marcus contra sus labios acariciándole la espalda

Arthur se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar a Marcus a los ojos, se dirigió al centro de la sala, en donde empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música que sonó en cuanto se comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente y lanzárselo al invitado con una sonrisa boba, quedando solo en un especie de calzón que le recordaba a las muñecas muggles

\- ¡Por Merlín! - Exclamo Marcus mientras Arthur se mordía el labio - esto es... - dijo poniéndose de pie - señor Weasley usted es una niña muy traviesa. No es correcto que usted haga esas cosas así que tendré que castigarla

\- No por favor - dijo Arthur haciendo un lindo puchero

\- No señorita - dijo Marcus - mi deber es corregirla

\- ¿Y me va doler mucho? - dijo Arthur

Marcus lo abrazo por la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello mientras los aparecía en la habitación, bajaba sus manos hacia sus glúteos. Luego subió sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros y presionar suavemente hacia abajo. Arthur entendió la indirecta y se arrodillo frente a Marcus, quien se abrió el pantalón. Arthur iba empezar a besarlo cuando alguien golpeo la puerta desesperadamente


	14. Con total atencion

Marcus se acomodó de prisa el pantalón y con un gesto le indico que no se mueva. Otro golpe en la puerta

\- ¡No! - Dijo la voz Viktor con autoridad y se escuchó otro golpe - ¡Basta! ¡Distensión!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Marcus abriendo la puerta.

\- Lo siento Marcus - dijo Viktor - mi perra estaba jugando

\- Tal vez esto no e… - dijo el ex Slytherin

\- No, por favor - dijo Viktor sonriendo - Arthur ...

\- Mi señor no se arrepentiría de jugar conmigo - dijo esto abrazando a Flint y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de - Seré una niña muy buena

\- Muy buena ¿eh? - Dijo Flint - ¿Y si lo que busco es una niña traviesa?

\- ¡Esa soy yo! - Grito Arthur emocionado

\- ¿Así que traviesa, eh? - dijo Marcus agarrándole los glúteos. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando Viktor salió llevándose a Ron desmayado después de lanzarle a hechizo aturdidor

Marcus Flint volvió a colocar el cuello mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros y suavemente presionaba hacia abajo. La indicación fue clara para Arthur. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor y en su mente después de recordar la vez que Viktor, bajo la apariencia de Flavio Williams lo había hecho completamente suyo en un baño muggle. El recuerdo de mi vida fue erigido en la piel logrando estremecerlo completamente, lo que hizo creer a Marcus que él era el responsable de dicha reacción, por lo que imprime mayor velocidad.

Segundos después de la boca de Arthur era bañada con la semilla vital del alcalde de los Weasley.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exhalo pedernal

\- Mi amo sabe delicioso - dijo Arthur lamiendo la comisura de su labio

\- Sube a la cama… gateando - ordeno

Arthur obedeció de inmediato, a pesar de sentir una noche antes de llegar a su destino. Marcus le hizo señas para que se acostara boca abajo con sus caderas levantadas, se acomodó la suya y su lengua comenzó a lamerle el ano lentamente. Weasley solo lograba excitarlo más.

\- Marcus acomodándose detrás suyo suyo - dijo Marcus acomodándose detrás suyo. Que lo disfrutes

De una sola vez, entro en el hombre que estaba bajo su sacándole un grito. Flint era un hombre bien dotado a pesar de su corta edad según Arturo, y era más que obvio que sabia moverse dentro de lo suyo, porque por más que lo intente no es un tema coherente ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

\- Quiero escucharte - decía Flint -, dígalo señor Weasley

\- Me gusta - dijo Arthur gimió - ¡Quiero más!

Minutos después de sus entrañas eran bañadas mientras que su cuello era mordisqueado. Sin embargo, no se ha reiniciado todo.

Ron despertó boca abajo, mientras que alguien que está en su boca, desde la altura de sus ojos hasta que se encuentran en su boca.

\- Muy bien - dijo Viktor -. Hazlo más lento, Fred. Eso. Así, para que disfrutes - en ese momento entro Bill en el lugar - Billy, cariño, ayúdale a Fred. Necesito que Ron se relaje.

\- Si amo - dijo este comenzó a mordisquearle suavemente los glúteos a Ron

\- Felicidades Ron - dijo Viktor abriéndose los pantalones - adquirió la atención de la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa. ¿Está feliz? ¿Te sientes importante? ¿Tienes hambre, mi pequeña traviesa? - ¿Qué hacer?

Ron se ahogó con el pedazo de carne.

Las lágrimas de Ron se produjeron mientras su pensamiento único era una súplica a Merlín para que la Hermana de pronto con ellos, y aquella locura acabase.

Horas después cuando Marcus bajo a la sala, Viktor no necesito palabras para saberlo, había conseguido al socio perfecto. Ambicioso, sin escrúpulos y sabía perfectamente en el mundo Muggle

\- ¿Opinión? - pregunto mientras que los que se sientan en el sofá

\- ¿Dices que cuentas con los permisos correspondientes? - pregunto Flint mientras recibía el trago que su anfitrión le ofrecía

\- Potter en persona me los entrego - dijo Viktor sentándose frente a él

\- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Marcus realmente intrigado

\- Quienes nosotros queramos - dijo Viktor sorprendido

\- Me refiero a quienes son realmente - dijo Marcus - ¿Por qué siento que no son simples muggles?

\- Tal vez ... - dijo Viktor sonriendo - porque no lo son - y con un verdadero toque de dedos Ron tomo su apariencia original. Mientras Charlie limpiaba las ventanas a unos metros de ellos por fuera de la casa, no muy lejos suyo Bill acomodaba el jardín. Del segundo piso descendía Percy y Fred con varios montones de ropa, y George se cruzan de una habitación a otra

\- ¿Vives con casi todos los weasley? - Dijo Marcus sorprendido - solo falta ... no puede ser ... prostitutas a toda la familia - dijo en el medio de una carcajada mirando a Arthur que debe estar en sus piernas - Y el buen Ron es tu mascota. Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Solo ve a contestar a mi socio - dijo Viktor acariciando el cabello a Ron de manera distraída

\- ¿Y si me niego? - pregunto el ex Slytherin

\- En cuanto cruces la chimenea o la puerta de la puerta - dijo Viktor - la casa te lanzará un hechizo automático que modificara los recuerdos. Jamás estuviste aquí - Marcus fue escéptico - solo me protejo

\- ¿Cómo fue que Potter no los reconoció? - dijo Marcus más intrigado aun

\- ¡Magia! - dijo el dueño de casa sonriendo - ¿cierto bebe? - Le pregunto a Ron que le lamio el rostro

\- ¿Por qué Ron es la mascota? - pregunto el invitado poniéndonos de pie y acercándonos a él para acariciar el cabello, mientras que Arthur se quedaba en un lado con la vista en el suelo

\- Porque hace tiempo me suplico que quería ser mi perrita ¿cierto? - Respondió Viktor mientras leía la cara - solo mía

\- ¿Y para mí? - pregunto Flint

\- Niñas… - dijo Viktor sin levantar la voz y los segundos después de que Weasley se mantuviera en la sala de estar riendo y jugando entre si - el amo Flint quiere que lo consientan como a mi

Todos los pelirrojos empezaron a besarlo y acariciarlo. Marcus Flint solo sonrió. Acababa de firmar el negocio más placentero que se puede imaginar, sin importar lo rentable que seria


	15. El Principió de Todo

Con el correr de los días Viktor se felicitó a si mismo por haber invitado a Marcus Flint para crear la sociedad que expandiese "La Casa de las Fantasías". Efectivamente había resultado un hombre de múltiples recursos, y al término del mes, ya tenía prácticamente lista la primera sucursal en el Mundo Muggle. Debía admitir sin embargo que le daba algo de envidia el hecho de que Marcus anduviese por ahí "probando" a uno y otro chico, mientras que él se había enfocado en el hecho de que a diario recibía más solicitudes del servicio de sus "niñas", como él las llamaba cariñosamente.

Cierto día estaba revisando unos informes que Flint le habia enviado, cuando llego una carta que él jamás espero recibir. Una sonrisa morbosa apareció en su rostro.

"Estimado Marcus

Hasta mi ha llegado el rumor del éxito sin precedente que está teniendo su casa de diversión, por lo que el primer motivo por el que escribo estas líneas es precisamente para expresarle mis más sinceras felicitaciones en su singular emprendimiento.

Fuentes muy cercanas me han confirmado su confidencialidad absoluta, por lo que me animo a solicitar su servicio. En esta bolsa le envió el respectivo desembolso, más una propina por su silencio. Me gustaría visitarlo en dos días. Sin más me despido esperando su pronta respuesta"

Él siempre había sabido que algo sucedía entre el hombre que le había enviado la misiva y el difunto profesor de Pociones, pero leer el tipo de solicitud que el rubio había pedido, sin lugar a duda era algo hasta gracioso.

Él solía escoger al Weasley que se encargaría de cada cliente en base a la investigación previa que había hecho de los personajes más influyentes del Mundo Mágico, esa técnica ya le había dado grandes resultados, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba saber algo acerca de Lucius Malfoy parecía que siempre había un muro infranqueable delante suyo, al grado que se había convertido en una especie de reto personal en averiguar cosas sobre el aristócrata. Sin embargo la carta que tenia entre sus manos era clara.

Si la fantasía de Malfoy era tan retorcía como él había averiguado, tendría que esforzarse por ambientar el lugar para que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Después de todo, si lograba complacer a Malfoy, ganaría un cliente que le serviría de promotor dentro de las altas esferas del mundo mágico

Cerca de las diez de la noche, las llamas de la chimenea se actuaron dejando libre el paso para el patriarca Malfoy, quien era uno de los viudos mal mirados del mundo Mágico, aunque claro casi nadie sabía que la verdadera viudez del rubio era debido a su gran amigo y amor imposible Severus Snape

En cuanto Lucius cruzo la puerta vio a hombres músculos formados en un círculo jugando a empujar a alguien que estaba en medio. Todos reían a carcajada mientras se oía como una tela era rasgada

-Basta niñas – dijo la voz de Viktor apareciendo de pronto por una puerta lateral – no jueguen así ¿Ya está la cena?

-En unos minutos estará servida, amo – dijo Arthur sonrojado

-¿Severus? – dijo Lucius intrigado

-Niñas, déjenlo – dijo el búlgaro –, él no quiere jugar. Vayan a cumplir sus u obligaciones

-Pero amo… – protesto Percy

-¿quieres dormir sola? – dijo Viktor alzando una ceja

-No amo – dijo este asustado soltando al chico de cabello negro azabache. Esa noche le tocaba jugar con Billy

-Bien. Vayan a cumplir sus obligaciones – dijo Viktor y todos los chicos obedecieron de inmediato

-¡Severus! – dijo Lucius sorprendido mirando fijamente al chico que estaba tirado en el piso

-Yo… – dijo este

-Permíteme – dijo Lucius ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Gracias – susurro el pelinegro de manera tímida

-¿Señor Krum…? – dijo Lucius sin dejar de mirar al Severus que tenía ante él

-¿Severus, te gustaría conversar más cómodamente con el señor Malfoy? – dijo Viktor

-Si a él no le molesta… – dijo el profesor de posiciones algo sonrojado

-Me encantaría – dijo Lucius ofreciéndole el brazo al otro hombre

-Pueden subir a tu habitación ¬– dijo Viktor mientras Severus se colgaba de su brazo como toda una dama – allá estarán más cómodos. Pero antes…

-Por supuesto – dijo el ex mortífago y le entrego una pequeña bolsa de piel de dragón – si gusta puede contarlo

-Entre caballeros, eso no es necesario – dijo Viktor sonriendo – además, se que volverá

-Cuanta certeza – dijo el rubio

-Se el nivel del servicio que brindo – dijo Viktor con aplomo

-Ya veremos– dijo Lucius – Severus ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto – dijo Severus mientras se dirigían a la segunda planta

-Nosotros también vamos a salir – le dijo Viktor a Ron que había optado por no hacer nada durante la transacción – te va encantar el lugar que visitaremos – dijo colocando una correa en su collar – Andando

La aparición hizo que Ron se mareara, pero cuando la sensación pasó no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Tantos recuerdos que ese lugar encerraba. Él jugando con Billy, los gemelos haciendo sus travesuras, su madre y Ginny cuidando el jardín, su padre y sus investigaciones sobre el mundo Muggle, Percy en su habitación mando cartas para hacer buenos contactos y escalar socialmente

Una mano le acaricio la cabeza sacándolo de su ensoñación para devolverlo a la más cruel de las realidades. Segundos después alguien llamo a la puerta. Viktor dio su venia para que la persona pasara y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una pareja joven que él nunca se imaginó ver precisamente allí

-Buenas tarde. Pasen ¿Quieren recorrer la casa? – pregunto Viktor

-No es necesario – dijo Pansy sonriendo

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan decidido irse del país así como así – dijo Luna

-¿Los extrañas mucho, no cariño? – pregunto Pansy abrazando a la rubia

-Eran… – dijo Luna, pero de repente sonrió –. Quiero que plantemos girasoles junto a la puerta.

-Tendremos que quitar esos nomos… – dijo Pansy de manera distraída

-Pero ellos le dan el encanto al jardín – protesto Luna

-Pero… – dijo la castaña

-Por favor – suplico Luna abrazándose a su pareja

-Tu ganas – dijo Pansy besándole el cabello –, los nomos se quedan

-Gracias cariño – dijo Luna emocionada –. A papá le va encantar que seamos vecinos

\- ¿Entonces cerramos el trato? – pregunto Viktor sonriendo

-Claro – dijo Pansy –, hoy mismo te hare el deposito en tu cuenta

-No se la ofrezcas a nadie más – dijo Luna

-No se preocupen – dijo Viktor – esta ya es su casa

-Aun no nos has contado si por qué la vendes – pregunto Pansy

-Fue un mal negocio – dijo Viktor –, cuando George me la ofreció creí que sería una buena idea vivir en el Reino Unido para alejarme de los malos recuerdos que me dejo la guerra, pero solo he ahondado mi soledad

-¿Y donde piensas irte? – pregunto la ex Slytherin

-La verdad es que con el éxito que La Casa de las Fantasías – dijo Viktor – está teniendo más paro de chimenea en chimenea que en mi casa propiamente dicho

-Sobre eso – dijo Luna algo sonrojada y mirando de reojo a Pansy –… nosotras… queríamos saber… bueno

-Envíenme una carta describiendo su fantasía – dijo Viktor sin decirme el nombre de la persona y coordinaremos un día

-Por supuesto – dijo la morena

-Me encanta tu perro – dijo Luna sentándose en cuclillas frente a Ron

-Es hembra – dijo Viktor – la tengo desde que era una cachorra

-¿Qué se llama? – pregunto Luna acariciando a Ron

-Kloquis – dijo Viktor sonriendo –. Es un amor, pero bastante tímida

-¿Dime que no practicas zoofilia? – Dijo Pansy por lo que Viktor alza las cejas – ¡Ay, por favor!

-Puede ser muy divertido si encuentras a… la mascota indicada – dijo el búlgaro

-¡Ere un asqueroso! – dijo Pansy haciendo gestos de repugnancia

-¿Y a ella le gusta? – pregunto Luna intrigada

-No tienes idea como gime cuando la baño y le meto el dedo para asearla ¿quieres verlo? – dijo Viktor

-Claro – dijo la rubia entusiasmada

-Luna, eso es horrible – dijo Pansy

-Oh vamos – dijo la rubia – ¿no te excita ni un poquito, amor?

-Tranquila Pansy – dijo arrodillándose al lado de Ron – a ella de verdad le gusta. Mira

Suavemente Viktor le acaricio los glúteos al pelirrojo que al instante se tensó, pero no rehuyó al toque, pues sabía que le iría mucho peor si lo hacia. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó en pensar en otra cosa. Al instante su mente dio con el momento exacto cuando Hermione le dio su primer beso, aunque es recuerdo solo duro unos instantes por que otro mil veces más placentero se lo coló por su memoria.

*** FLASHBACK***

Había tenido una fuerte pelea con Hermione por culpa de que Harry había sido elegido para representar al colegio en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No en entendía cómo podía defenderlo a pesar de como lo había traicionado. Había encontrado la manera de engañar a la copa y se lo había ocultado, y se hacía llamar su amigo

Paseaba cerca del lago, e inconscientemente se dirigió cerca del barco de los alumnos de Drumstrang Respiro hondo pensando en que tal vez se había equivocado y tanto Hermione como Harry no eran sus amigos.

-¿Todo bien? – dijo una voz detrás de él

-Vi… Vik… Viktor Kr… – dijo Ron sorprendido –, no sabía que…

-Tranquilo. ¿Te puedo ayudar…? – Pero guardo silencio cuando Ron se abrazó a él – tranquilo.

-Perdón – dijo separándose sorprendido Ron después de unos minutos

-Tranquilo – dijo Viktor limpiándole el rostro al pelirrojo – ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-No importa – dijo Ron

-¿Qué te llamas? – pregunto Viktor

-Ron Weasley – susurro este

-¿En qué curso vas? – pregunto Viktor

-Cuarto – dijo Ron algo nervioso

-Yo en séptimo – dijo Viktor

-No sabía que seguías en el colegio – dijo Ron –, eres jugador profesional

-¿Tú también juegas quidditch? – pregunto Viktor intrigado

-Algo – dijo Ron – me gusta, pero no soy lo suficiente bueno para estar en el equipo

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Viktor – se algo

-¿saber algo? – dijo Ron atónito y sin pensar – eres el mejor

-Gracias – dijo Viktor sonriendo y Ron se sonrojo

Ese fue el inicio de una amistad que parecía que sería aprueba de todo. Al terminar el torneo mantuvieron contacto a través de cartas, por eso cuando Ron se peleó con Harry cuando buscaban los horrocruxes, ni él mismo supo porque fue a pedir asilo a casa del búlgaro en Sofía. Viktor no tuvo reparo en dejarlo pasar unos días en su departamento de soltero. Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos es lo que esa cercanía provocaría en sus jóvenes corazones. Ninguno supo cuando todo cambio y los roces con sonrisa cómplices se volvieron recurrente entre ellos.

Cierta noche mientras preparaban la cena, Ron dio un mal paso hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio pero Viktor evito que cállese. Lentamente sus labios se acercaron hasta unirse en un beso suave y lento, que ninguno de los dos imagino que se podría compartir.

Desgraciadamente Ron tuvo que regresar a la búsqueda de los pedazos del alma de Voldemort, por lo que su comunicación se vio interrumpida, hasta que un año después se volvieron a ver durante un viaje que hizo Viktor a Londres para ver la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad mágica de dicha ciudad. Volverse a ver fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y darse cuenta que lo que había surgido entre ellos era algo que iba más allá de algo pasajero

Un día, mientras cocinaban en la casa que búlgaro había rentado en la afueras de Londres, paso lo que ya era inevitable

-¡Ron! ¡Viktor! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo por lo que terminaron lanzando una carcajada

-Me gustas – dijo Viktor en un arranque haciendo sonrojar completamente al menor – tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero…

-Creo que siempre he sentido algo por ti – confeso Ron con voz nerviosa – pero me cuesta reconocerlo porque es algo sumamente mal visto en mi familia

-Podemos intentarlo sin decirle nada a nadie – dijo Viktor acariciándole la mejilla

-Te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz plenamente – dijo Ron – y es algo que por ahora yo no puedo

-Lo lograremos – prometió Viktor – confía en mi

-Yo confió ciegamente en ti – aseguro el pelirrojo – tanto así que quiere ser tuyo ¿quieres que te demuestre?

Lentamente Ron se fue abriendo la camisa y Viktor fue dejando besos esparcidos sobre la piel que quedaba expuesta arrancado suave gemidos del pelirrojo, mientras a su vez lo acostaba en la cama y se acomodaba sobre él abriéndole el pantalón y quietándoselo, para tener acceso irrestricto a su cuerpo

-Te amo tanto – le susurraba Viktor al oído – te juro que nunca te vas a arrepentir

-Prométeme que será para siempre – suplicaba Ron – que nunca me vas hacer aun lado de tu vida aunque yo se don nadie. No te pido ir de tu brazo y…

-¿Y por qué no? – Interrumpió Viktor mordiéndole las teíllas – yo si quiero llevarte de mi brazo. Convertir en la señora Krum

-¿Señora Krum? – dijo Ron sonriendo – ¿Viktor me viste acaso con cara de mujer?

-Ninguna mujer tendría tu belleza y tu porte – dijo este antes de besarlo apasionadamente

Coló su mano entre las piernas del pelirrojo hasta llegar a la hombría hinchada de este, la cual masajeo arrancando gemidos de placer hasta lo más alto del clímax

-¡Merlín bendito! – Sollozó el pelirrojo – ¡Viktor!

-Y esto apenas empieza – susurró este mientras introducía un segundó dedo

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Ron volvió en sí cuando Pansy, Luna y Viktor reían a carcajada viendo las reacciones que su cuerpo tenia en manos del búlgaro

\- Okey, Okey – dijo Pansy – me has convencido

-¿Qué quieres decir cielo? – dijo Luna emocionada

-¿Puedes reservarnos uno de tus juguetes para el sábado? – dijo la castaña

-Gracias, gracias – dijo Luna abrasándose a ella

-¿Debemos decirte…? – pregunto Pansy dubitativa

-Por supuesto que si – dijo Luna – él no sabe a quién queremos

-No, no, no – interrumpió Viktor – no necesitan decírmelo. Entonces mañana las espero ¿a las nueve está bien para ustedes? – las chicas se miraron entre sí – ¿ocurre algo?

-No sabíamos… – dijo Luna con la voz apagada

-Creímos que lo traerías aquí – dijo Pansy

-Bueno – dijo Viktor – no suelo hacer este trabajo, pero por tratarse de ustedes hare una excepción, y serán atendidas en su casa

-Gracias, gracias – gritaba Luna emocionada

-Pero no se acostumbren ¿Esta claro? – dijo Viktor sonriendo – Kloquis es hora de irnos. Despídete de las chicas

-Adiós hermosa – dijo Luna acariciándole la cabeza a Ron

-Mañana hare la transferencia – dijo Pansy

-Disfruten la casa – dijo Viktor y salió con Ron –. ¿Ves? no puedes decir que no te consiento. Eres la única de mis chicas que pudo despedirse de la casa. Vamos a tomar un helado – dijo antes de aparecer


	16. La Negativa

div id="pageContainer102" class="page" style="box-shadow: rgba(27, 39, 51, 0.08) 0px 4px 8px -2px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 16px 0px; position: relative; color: #3d464d; font-family: system-ui; font-size: 14px; width: 1560px; height: 2018.82px;" data-page-number="102"  
div style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 612px; height: 792px; transform: scale(2.54902); transform-origin: left top;" data-test="text-layer"  
div class="_1KgDGecM-D" style="font-weight: inherit;"  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 707.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 707.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.978546, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Disfruten la casa/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 196.806px; bottom: 707.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 205.409px; bottom: 707.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.993787, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Viktor y salió con Ron/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 322.706px; bottom: 707.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 329.087px; bottom: 707.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994827, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox". ¿Ves? no puedes decir que no te/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.5898px; bottom: 693.46px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00044, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"consiento. Eres la única de mis chicas que pudo despedirse de la casa. Vamos a tomar un helado/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 516.896px; bottom: 693.46px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 679.06px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.988225, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo antes de apa/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 162.368px; bottom: 679.06px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.92782, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"recer/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.5723px; bottom: 556.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri-Light, serif; font-size: 15.96px;" data-test="textbox"1/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 94.0697px; bottom: 556.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri-Light, serif; font-size: 15.96px;" data-test="textbox"6/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.968px; bottom: 556.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.808505, 1); font-family: Calibri-Light, serif; font-size: 15.96px;" data-test="textbox"NEGATIVA/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 206.057px; bottom: 473.95px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996837, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"La habitación estaba idéntica a como Lucius recordaba que había sido la/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 205.649px; bottom: 459.43px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999691, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"del verdadero Severus en Hogwarts. Miro con detenimiento a su/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 205.627px; bottom: 444.91px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00148, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"alrededor, mientras al pelinegro que se movía con la elegancia que solo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 205.627px; bottom: 430.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.990067, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"él podía poseer a los o/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 304.989px; bottom: 430.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.989145, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"jos de Lucius/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 340.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.008px; bottom: 340.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.0015, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿Y como esta Draco?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 216.126px; bottom: 340.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 225.038px; bottom: 340.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996908, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"pregunto George bajo la apariencia de su ex profesor/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 317.93px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 317.93px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.984983, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"No vine a hablar de mi hijo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 242.526px; bottom: 317.93px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 251.129px; bottom: 317.93px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99725, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Lucius parándose detrás suyo para besar su cuello/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 495.536px; bottom: 317.93px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 503.942px; bottom: 317.93px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.977304, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"sino/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 303.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.998842, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"para enseñarte algo que sé que te va gustar. Y mucho/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 280.97px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.008px; bottom: 280.97px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.983055, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿Qué puede se/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 188.288px; bottom: 280.97px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.877679, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"r?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 198.726px; bottom: 280.97px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 207.329px; bottom: 280.97px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997779, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Severus cerrando los ojos mientras se estremecía ante el contacto/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 266.57px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.962246, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"ajeno/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4904px; bottom: 153.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997004, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Sin más Lucius lo giro para tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente. Segundos después la/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.2806px; bottom: 139.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99888, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"tan característica túnica del profesor Severus Snape fue convertida en gi/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 408.538px; bottom: 139.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00002, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"rones mientras era/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 125.18px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.993527, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"despojado completamente de ella/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="_15JT0CLHfC" style="font-weight: inherit; bottom: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px; transform: scale(2.54902);" /div  
/div  
div id="pageContainer103" class="page" style="box-shadow: rgba(27, 39, 51, 0.08) 0px 4px 8px -2px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 16px 0px; position: relative; color: #3d464d; font-family: system-ui; font-size: 14px; width: 1560px; height: 2018.82px;" data-page-number="103"  
div class="c-loader" style="font-weight: inherit; display: inline-block; position: absolute; width: 6px; height: 6px; margin: 13px 0px; font-size: 0px; color: transparent; border-radius: 100%; background-color: rgba(61, 70, 77, 0.3); animation: loaderFade 0.9s ease-in-out 0s infinite normal none running; text-indent: -1000vw; left: calc(50% - 3px); top: calc(50% - 3px);" /div  
div class="db-annotation-creation-layer" style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px;" data-draft-annotation-exists="false"  
div class="ephemeral-annotation-container" style="font-weight: inherit;" /div  
/div  
div class="db-annotation-layer db-annotation-view-layer" style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; margin: 0px; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px;" /div  
div class="page-image-wrapper" style="font-weight: inherit; width: 1560px; height: 2018.81px; overflow: hidden; position: relative;" /div  
div style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 612px; height: 792px; transform: scale(2.54902); transform-origin: left top;" data-test="text-layer"  
div class="_1KgDGecM-D" style="font-weight: inherit;"  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 662.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 662.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99034, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Mi hermoso hermanito pequeño/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 269.046px; bottom: 662.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 277.452px; bottom: 662.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.998149, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"susurro Lucius mientras lo acostaba sin dejar de/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 648.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00441, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"acariciarlo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 133.776px; bottom: 648.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 141.917px; bottom: 648.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999261, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"te prometo que no dejare que nunca mas nadie te haga daño/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 558.46px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997089, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Fred no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los besos descendieron por su vientre hasta su hombría/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 544.06px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997125, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"que fue atendida con celeridad al mismo tiempo que un dedo se colaba entre sus piernas,/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 529.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.995477, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"arrancándole un nuevo gemido de placer desmedido. Sin embargo esto no du/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 432.778px; bottom: 529.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.98897, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"ro mucho, dado que/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 515.11px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999552, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"el dedo fue abandonado y el expreso su inconformidad con un suave gemido/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 402.55px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.577px; bottom: 402.55px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.02597, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Tranquilo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 165.696px; bottom: 402.55px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 174.102px; bottom: 402.55px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.0001, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"susurro Lucius mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama para/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 388.15px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.990114, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"acostarlo sobre ella ¬/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 180.216px; bottom: 388.15px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 188.819px; bottom: 388.15px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996788, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"deja hacerme cargo de todo. Como siempre. Yo vela/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 421.858px; bottom: 388.15px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.953734, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"re por ti/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 365.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 365.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.887215, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Lucius/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 153.635px; bottom: 365.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 159.427px; bottom: 365.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.975025, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"gimió Severus/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 343.13px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.886px; bottom: 343.13px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999439, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Shh, relájate amor mío/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 224.886px; bottom: 343.13px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 233.292px; bottom: 343.13px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996755, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"susurro Lucius mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 320.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 320.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.90735, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"No/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 135.936px; bottom: 320.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 144.539px; bottom: 320.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00513, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo el profesor de pronto intentando zafarse/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 347.666px; bottom: 320.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 353.462px; bottom: 320.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.985405, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox", suéltame. No quiero/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.577px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.02597, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Tranquilo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 165.696px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 174.102px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994401, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"susurro Lucius suavemente/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 297.486px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 303.867px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.988206, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox". Eso, tranquilo mi S/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 391.767px; bottom: 298.01px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.01077, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"ev. Te amo tanto mi pequeño./p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 283.73px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.995958, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"No permitiré que nada te lastime. Relájate/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 171.14px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997028, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Lentamente y sin prisa fue entrando en el pelinegro que no se pudo seguir resistiendo a las/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 156.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.998363, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Sus gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación mientra/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 487.382px; bottom: 156.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.929568, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"s se/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 142.1px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996549, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"movía a voluntad. Quería defenderse, una parte de él, sabía que eso estaba mal pero su deseo de/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.5898px; bottom: 127.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.0018, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"complacer a su amo gritaba más alto y no lo podía evitar. Fueron largos horas de placer en las que/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.5456px; bottom: 113.3px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999532, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"sus deseos eran totalmente ignorados y solo contaba el d/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 341.847px; bottom: 113.3px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.988425, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"el otro/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="_15JT0CLHfC" style="font-weight: inherit; bottom: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px; transform: scale(2.54902);" /div  
/div  
div id="pageContainer104" class="page" style="box-shadow: rgba(27, 39, 51, 0.08) 0px 4px 8px -2px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 16px 0px; position: relative; color: #3d464d; font-family: system-ui; font-size: 14px; width: 1560px; height: 2018.82px;" data-page-number="104"  
div class="c-loader" style="font-weight: inherit; display: inline-block; position: absolute; width: 6px; height: 6px; margin: 13px 0px; font-size: 0px; color: transparent; border-radius: 100%; background-color: rgba(61, 70, 77, 0.3); animation: loaderFade 0.9s ease-in-out 0s infinite normal none running; text-indent: -1000vw; left: calc(50% - 3px); top: calc(50% - 3px);" /div  
div class="db-annotation-creation-layer" style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px;" data-draft-annotation-exists="false"  
div class="ephemeral-annotation-container" style="font-weight: inherit;" /div  
/div  
div class="db-annotation-layer db-annotation-view-layer" style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; margin: 0px; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px;" /div  
div class="page-image-wrapper" style="font-weight: inherit; width: 1560px; height: 2018.81px; overflow: hidden; position: relative;" /div  
div style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 612px; height: 792px; transform: scale(2.54902); transform-origin: left top;" data-test="text-layer"  
div class="_1KgDGecM-D" style="font-weight: inherit;"  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.0819px; bottom: 640.54px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99583, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"_/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 527.95px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997289, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"El invierno llego y con ello la inauguración oficial de "La casa de las Fantasías" en el mundo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 513.43px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997415, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Muggle. La campaña publicitaria había sido todo un éxito y el lugar estaba completamente lleno./p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 499.03px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.96692, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"En casa/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.688px; bottom: 499.03px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00041, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"había dejado órdenes muy claras, organizar su propia fiesta privada en la sala, razón por la/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 484.51px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00004, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"que el día anterior había sido abastecido como si fuese a celebrarse una fiesta por todo lo alto./p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4904px; bottom: 469.99px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996539, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Sabía perfectamente cómo se divertiría George seduciendo al hombr/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 393.207px; bottom: 469.99px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994837, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"e que lo había engendrado,/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 455.47px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00086, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"mientras Fred se besaba apasionadamente con Bill que lo tenía acorralado contra el sofá. Pero/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 441.19px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999006, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"quien más parecía disfrutarlo era Percy que tenía la lengua de Charlie enterrada entre sus glúteos/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 328.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.577px; bottom: 328.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.02593, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Te lo dije/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 163.536px; bottom: 328.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 172.139px; bottom: 328.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.988661, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo colocándole/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 248.198px; bottom: 328.61px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997585, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"la correa a Ron que volvía a tener la apariencia de un perro/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.2917px; bottom: 314.09px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00043, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Akita Inu/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 127.296px; bottom: 314.09px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 135.757px; bottom: 314.09px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997623, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"ellas saben divertirse sin nosotros ¿no te da algo de celos? A mí sí. Bueno cuando/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 299.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994152, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"regresemos te lo compensare ¬/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 225.726px; bottom: 299.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 234.518px; bottom: 299.69px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994509, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"prometió el búlgaro antes de cruzar la puerta principal/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.2917px; bottom: 187.1px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.952785, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Al llega/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 118.328px; bottom: 187.1px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994709, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"r al recinto, Viktor saludo a varias personalidades del mundo Muggle. No había sido muy/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 172.58px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999236, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"difícil conseguir los permisos pertinentes después de la atención que Percy le había brindado al/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 158.06px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.993703, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"héroe mágico y a su pareja, quienes habían decidido hacer pública su re/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 406.378px; bottom: 158.06px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.983736, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"lación hacía apenas un par/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 143.66px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00063, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"de semanas atrás. Al principio, y como de costumbre se había formado un gran revuelo al saberse/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 129.14px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.998857, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"la noticia, pero la actitud firme y tajante de Harry había contribuido a aplacar los comentarios/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 114.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.991581, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"malintencionados, sin embargo más de/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 263.285px; bottom: 114.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999503, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"uno pedía la opinión de la familia Weasley, pero jamás/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 100.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.989242, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"hubo un pronunciamiento de esta/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="_15JT0CLHfC" style="font-weight: inherit; bottom: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px; transform: scale(2.54902);" /div  
/div  
div id="pageContainer105" class="page" style="box-shadow: rgba(27, 39, 51, 0.08) 0px 4px 8px -2px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 16px 0px; position: relative; color: #3d464d; font-family: system-ui; font-size: 14px; width: 1560px; height: 2018.82px;" data-page-number="105"  
div class="c-loader" style="font-weight: inherit; display: inline-block; position: absolute; width: 6px; height: 6px; margin: 13px 0px; font-size: 0px; color: transparent; border-radius: 100%; background-color: rgba(61, 70, 77, 0.3); animation: loaderFade 0.9s ease-in-out 0s infinite normal none running; text-indent: -1000vw; left: calc(50% - 3px); top: calc(50% - 3px);" /div  
div class="db-annotation-creation-layer" style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px;" data-draft-annotation-exists="false"  
div class="ephemeral-annotation-container" style="font-weight: inherit;" /div  
/div  
div class="db-annotation-layer db-annotation-view-layer" style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; margin: 0px; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 0px; height: 0px;" /div  
div class="page-image-wrapper" style="font-weight: inherit; width: 1560px; height: 2018.81px; overflow: hidden; position: relative;" /div  
div style="font-weight: inherit; position: absolute; top: 0px; left: 0px; width: 612px; height: 792px; transform: scale(2.54902); transform-origin: left top;" data-test="text-layer"  
div class="_1KgDGecM-D" style="font-weight: inherit;"  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.2696px; bottom: 640.42px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.0008, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Ya habían pasado cerca de una hora escuchando las diferentes conversaciones de los invitados a lo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6229px; bottom: 626.02px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00006, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"que Viktor saludaba. Ron ya no tenía ninguna esperanza puesta en e/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 390.752px; bottom: 626.02px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997512, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"se evento, ya que por lógica/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.5456px; bottom: 611.5px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99853, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"sabía que ningún mago se presentaría, pero todo cambio cuando vio a lo lejos llegara quien él/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 596.98px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.999317, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"menos pensó. Vestida con un vestido color rojo de tirantes que más parecía una segunda piel,/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 86.0314px; bottom: 582.46px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.998374, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Hermione Granger entro en el lugar, ganá/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 272.438px; bottom: 582.46px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994433, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"ndose miradas de admiración y envidia a partes iguales./p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4904px; bottom: 568.18px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00051, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Se veía tan hermosa que Ron no puedo evitar suspirar./p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4904px; bottom: 545.5px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997254, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Sintió como su cadena era jalada suavemente, por lo que camino hacia la hermosa mujer que/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.2806px; bottom: 531.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994827, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"tenía en frente y por la cual seguía deslumbrado/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.96186, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Hermione/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 168.146px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.987773, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Granger/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 206.406px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 215.009px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99688, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Viktor haciendo una venia/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 352.586px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 361.047px; bottom: 418.63px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.998713, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"es un honor tenerte en este lugar/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 396.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 396.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.989546, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"No me la perdería por nada del mundo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 296.646px; bottom: 396.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 305.129px; bottom: 396.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.989384, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo la chica/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 359.426px; bottom: 396.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 367.952px; bottom: 396.07px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.0012, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"según dicen estas ganando/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.932px; bottom: 381.67px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.986137, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"mucha... popularidad entre los nuestros/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 359.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 359.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.992956, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Digamos que es muy gratificante haber complacid/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 344.116px; bottom: 359.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99201, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"o al ministro y a su... pareja/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 468.176px; bottom: 359.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 476.779px; bottom: 359.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99144, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Viktor/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 336.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.886px; bottom: 336.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.992476, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Si eso hace feliz a Harry/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 228.126px; bottom: 336.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 236.609px; bottom: 336.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.989184, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo la chica/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 291.006px; bottom: 336.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 299.489px; bottom: 336.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.964726, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"qué más da/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 314.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 314.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.993127, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Eres una gran amiga Hermione/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 260.526px; bottom: 314.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 269.009px; bottom: 314.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99168, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Viktor/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 291.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.666px; bottom: 291.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.00257, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Y tú por fin dices mi nombre correctamente/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 318.246px; bottom: 291.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 326.869px; bottom: 291.65px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.98939, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo ella con una carcajada/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 269.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 269.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996377, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"He practicado bastante para impres/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 281.088px; bottom: 269.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.972151, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"ionarte/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 315.126px; bottom: 269.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 323.629px; bottom: 269.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.958435, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo él/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 246.77px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.886px; bottom: 246.77px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.991453, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Se nota/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 156.576px; bottom: 246.77px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 165.026px; bottom: 246.77px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.979509, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"concluyo la chica/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 224.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.008px; bottom: 224.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.99696, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿lo logre?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 166.896px; bottom: 224.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 175.688px; bottom: 224.21px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.997227, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"pregunto Viktor/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 201.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.008px; bottom: 201.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.995973, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿Quién es esta belleza?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 227.526px; bottom: 201.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 236.438px; bottom: 201.62px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.994162, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"pregunto inclinándose a acariciar a Ron que lanzo un quejido/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.5456px; bottom: 187.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996691, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"suave/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.008px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.993357, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿No he visto a Ron?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 211.446px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 220.337px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.912027, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Dijo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 239.758px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1.01378, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Viktor/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 269.166px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 277.638px; bottom: 164.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.992751, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿no vinieron juntos?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 142.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.427px; bottom: 142.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.973929, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Hace... tiempo... que no/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 229.478px; bottom: 142.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.95864, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"lo veo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 258.246px; bottom: 142.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 266.729px; bottom: 142.22px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.990297, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo ella con cierta tristeza/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 119.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 121.008px; bottom: 119.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.991191, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"¿Qué paso?/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 175.536px; bottom: 119.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 184.448px; bottom: 119.78px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.992616, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"pregunto el ex jugador/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.4794px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"-/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 120.886px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.973026, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"Solo/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 142.176px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 150.779px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.995232, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ron/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 379.826px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 386.076px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.985349, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"...desapareció un día/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 479.576px; bottom: 97.104px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(1, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"–/p  
p class="_3vFF3xH4Yd" dir="ltr" style="font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; line-height: 1; position: absolute; color: transparent; opacity: 0.4; padding: 0px; transform-origin: left bottom; white-space: pre; cursor: text; left: 85.6008px; bottom: 82.704px; transform: rotate(0rad) scale(0.996828, 1); font-family: Calibri, serif; font-size: 11.04px;" data-test="textbox"entonces Ron lo supo. Hermione se había dado cuenta de todo ¡Estaban salvados!/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	17. R

_Perdon, ando sin celu, sin compu y sin plata. Pero aqui esta... El gran final_

No le tomo mucho tiempo a "La Casa de las Fantasías" posesionarse en el mundo muggle como uno de los clubes más importantes y exclusivos. Cada noche el lugar se llenaba a reventar para ver a diferentes mujeres y hombres de belleza exuberante y que por alguna razón siempre tenían algún parecido con el objeto de sus deseos más ocultos y morbosos de sus clientes  
Aunque las cosas no eran muy diferentes en la mansión Krum. Era sabido que entrar en esa casa era salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que duraría varios días. Hombres y mujeres con las más locas fantasías sexuales llegaban ahí solo para vivir por un par de horas su más grande anhelo. Orgias enteras en las que lo único que importaba era el cliente  
El único que no tomaba ningún cliente era Ron, pero en compensación recibía las atenciones de todos los habitantes de la casa. Si bien no tenía relaciones con Viktor cada noche, este empezó a exigir que durmiese con él, cuando no lo hacía ninguno de sus hermanos

Esa noche había ido con Viktor a "La Casa de las Fantasías", pero en un determinado momento lo había dejado en la oficina para ir hacer no sabía que cosa. Se asomó por la ventana para ver la pista de baile, cuando en la barra distinguió una maraña de cabellos castaños que reconoció al instante aullando y golpeando el ventanal a prueba de balas que había en el lugar.  
Minutos después entro Viktor deprisa, que sin más lo arrastro lejos de la ventana, y aunque Ron intento morderlo antes de que los apareciera en la habitación de su casa

-¡Basta Ron! – exigió Viktor mientras forcejeaba con el pelirrojo para amarrarlo a una argolla que había en el suelo – ¡Basta! ¡Quédate quieto! No saldrás de aquí, ni comerás hasta que aprendas a comportarte ¿Esta claro? – Ron ladro lo más furioso que podía cuando Viktor salió del lugar

Ron ladró cerca de una hora más mientras sus lágrimas salían a raudales. Había estado tan cerca de escapar de ese infierno. ¿Por qué la vida esa tan cruel con él? ¡No era justo! Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la puerta se abrió y segundos después entraba por ella Hermione con la varita en alto

-¡Ron! – Dijo y se lanzó a abrazarlo – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía! – y riendo le tomo el rostro y lo beso emocionada – ¿Merlín, por qué Viktor te hizo esto? Debemos salir de... ¬¬– de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par – ¡Bellatrix!  
-Pero mira nada mas lo que me encontré – dijo Viktor bajó la apariencia de la ex mano derecha del señor oscuro lanzando un expelliarmus a la varita de Hermione – ¿Acaso se perdió señorita Granger? – Ron gruño mostrándole lo dientes  
-¡La señora Weasley te mato! – Grito la joven bruja – ¡Todos lo vimos! – Ron ladro desesperadamente – ¿Cómo...?  
-Magia – con un movimiento de mano desapareció la ropa de la castaña  
-¡No te acerques! – exigió Hermione intentando cubriese con ambas manos – ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!  
-¡Te prometo que te va encantar! – dijo Bella rodeando su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano agarrándolo de los cabellos para obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia atrás antes de besarla apasionadamente  
-¡Merlín bendito! – susurro Hermione sonriendo – si ese es el aperitivo, ya me imagino cómo será el plato fuerte  
-¿Estas segura que quieres que nos...? – pregunto Bella intrigada  
-Hazme tuya, y haz que él lo vea todo – siseo Hermione –. Haz que se arrepienta por habernos traicionados. ¡Vénganos!

Las manos de Bellatrix recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña mientras besaba y mordía a su completa voluntad, arrancándole gemidos de placer absoluto que no hacían otra cosa que torturar a Ron Weasley que no podía moverse ni apartar la vista de la cama donde el hombre que amaba hacia suya a la mujer que había elegido para ser su esposa bajo su completo consentimiento. De pronto le dolió la cabeza al entender cosas que siempre había tenido frente a él. ¡Que tonto había sido! Sus lágrimas cayeron más copiosamente mientras prácticamente escuchaba cada una de las resquebrajaduras que sus corazón estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?  
Durante meses había sido torturado viendo como su padre y hermanos eran violados cada día, pero nada se comparaba al dolor que le provocaba ver la escena que estaba presenciando. Él...

-¡Mas! – imploraba Hermione con los ojos cerrado cuando los besos bajaron hasta su entrepierna y la lengua de la mortífago se colaba entre ellas – ¡eso! ¡Así! – gritaba ciega de placer

Ron miraba con el corazón desgarrado como la pareja se entregaba a la lujuria de manera desenfrenada

-¡Basta! – Grito el pelirrojo con todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones pudieron lanzar – ¡Basta! ¡Ya no más!  
-Viktor – dijo ella sonriendo – ¡No sabía que tu mascota sabía hablar!  
-¡Basta! – Sollozo Ron – me equivoque. Perdóname. Nunca debí jugar así contigo. Y mucho menos si te amaba. ¡Si te amo, como lo hago!  
-¡Me engañaste! – Siseo Hermione poniéndose de pie – jugaste con todo lo que sentía por ti. Imagínate lo que sentí cuando Viktor me enseño las memorias de su relación  
-Perdóname – suplico Ron de rodillas –, nada de lo que he vivido este tiempo dolió como esto. ¡Quema! ¡Duele!  
-Fui testigo de cada beso. Cada caricia – dijo Hermione –. Cada entrega...  
-Perdóname por todo – suplicaba Ron llorando – yo te amo  
-Ni con tu vida me pagar... – siseo Hermione mientras el búlgaro se dirigía a la puerta para salir  
-Viktor, por favor – suplico Ron sorprendiendo a los otros dos¬ –. Nada de lo que te dije en ese tiempo era mentira. Mi familia era muy estricta con el tema de la homosexualidad. Por eso termine contigo. Por eso decidí formalizar mi relación con Hermione. Pero me equivoque.  
-¡Es a mí a quien le debes pedir perdón! – grito Hermione furiosa  
-No hubo un solo día entre la última vez que nos vimos y el día que mi familia y yo llegamos a tu casa que no me arrepintiera de mi error – continuo Ron ignorando a la mujer –. Que no te buscara para arreglar las cosas. Para demostrarte con hechos cuan arrepentido estaba de mis errores. De volver a empezar. Presentarte a mi familia como lo que eres, el único amor real que he tenido.  
-¡Cállate maldito imbécil! – exigió Hermione  
-Al grado que termine con Hermione – dijo señalándola  
-¿Qué? – Pregunto Viktor girándose hacia él – ¿de qué hablas?  
-Hace dos años – sollozo Ron –, por los mismos días que tú desapareciste de mi vida, Hermione y yo terminamos definidamente. Cuando nos trajiste aquí yo creí, de verdad creí que era para obligarme a enfrentar a mi familia, para arrancarme mi maldita careta, pero cuando empezaste a hablar... ese día tome conciencia real que te hice. Que le hice a nuestro amor, pero aun así no te pude odiar. Le rogaba a Merlín que Hermione se diera cuenta y viniera, para demostrarte que entre ella y yo ya no hay nada. ¡Que yo te amo solo a ti!  
-Nunca imaginaste que tu amado Viktor era solamente una marioneta en mis manos – dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia  
-No... – susurro Viktor con la mirada perdida –, diseñaste cada paso que di. Tu venganza también es contra mí – se escuchó un crujido y él cerro los ojos  
-Ups – dijo Hermione – creo que accidentalmente rompí tu varita  
-Viktor – dijo Ron – la casa responde a tu magia – fue entonces que se escucharon gritos desgarradores  
-¡NO! – gritaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo  
-¡Déjalos fuera! – suplico Viktor y los gritos aumentaron  
-¡Es a mí a quien odias! – dijo Ron intentando lanzarse contra ella pero Viktor lo detuvo  
-¡Jamás debiste engañarme! – dijo Hermione sonriendo cruelmente  
-¡Eres peor que Voldemort! – siseo Ron  
-¡A él no lo traicionaron como a mí! – Grito apuntando la varita hacia el búlgaro – ¡Crucius!  
-¡NO! – Grito Ron – ¡Basta! – ¡lo vas a matar!  
-¡Crucius! – volvió a gritar Hermione  
-¡Déjalo! – grito Ron en el momento que la puerta se abrió de par en par y dejando pasar a lo demás Weasley  
-¡Sectumsempra! – grito Hermione señalando a Viktor, pero Ron fue más rápido y se interpuso en el trayecto del hechizo  
-¡Ron! – grito Arthur  
-Por fin se hizo justicia – dijo Hermione – sigillum  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Gritaba Viktor mientras múltiples heridas se abrían sobre la piel de Ron y la sangre manaba sin control – ¡haz algo! – Se lanzó sobre ella y le arrebato la varita – iungendorum  
-Sellé tu magia – dijo Hermione tranquilamente – y obviamente la de todos los Weasley. Ahora todos son solamente squib  
-¡Estás loca! – Susurro Viktor sorprendido – ¡Va morir!  
-Es la idea – dijo Hermione –. Tengan por vida el mismo infierno que yo tuve por su culpa. Hasta nunca – y desapareció  
-¡Tranquilo amor, tranquilo! – Decía Viktor desesperado acomodándolo entre sus brazos – lo arreglare. Lo prometo. ¡Tranquilo!  
-Cu... cu... ida...los – susurro mientras luchaba por no ahogarse con su sangre  
-¡Ron! – sollozo Arthur  
-Amo... – susurro Bill asustado  
-¡Debo detener el sangrado! – Repetía Viktor una y otra vez desesperado – ¿pero cómo...?  
-Promételo – suplico Ron  
-Sin varita no podre – susurro Viktor – San Mungo. Debemos llegar...  
-Promételo – suplico Ron – por nuestro amor  
-No te voy a perder – dijo Viktor  
-Mi... a... mor – dijo Ron ahogándose en su sangre  
-Los cuidare – dijo Viktor besándolo – te lo juro. ¡No Ron! ¡No! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes!

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. La vida había abandonado su torturado cuerpo. Un grito de dolor desmedido se escuchó hasta el lugar más recóndito de la casa

Ron Weasley despertó sobresaltado en su cama, mientras una mano se pasaba cariñosamente por la cara

-Ron, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Hermione preocupada  
-Hermione – dijo Ron mirando hacia todos lados – ¿Dónde estoy?  
-En mi casa – dijo intentando acariciarle el cabello – se nos pasó la mano con el vino, pero no importa... – acercándose  
-No – dijo el pelirrojo alejándose – esto está mal  
-¿Qué? – Dijo ella sorprendida – creí que tú y yo... nosotros...  
-Soy gay – dijo cuándo Hermione intento besarlo nuevamente  
-¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Ronald Weasley? – dijo ella alejándose sorprendida  
-Perdóname – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie –, tengo pareja. Es algo... especial y... no quiero... no lo voy a arruinar  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo Hermione sin salir de su sorpresa  
-Pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero... – dijo Ron  
-Bebimos más de la cuenta – completo ella – ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?  
-Viktor. Viktor Krum – dijo Ron completamente sonrojado – nos reencontramos hace poco y... bueno hay algo especial  
-¿Ustedes...? – Dijo Hermione pero Ron no contesto – entiendo. Gracias. Gracias por la honestidad. Y suerte  
-Seguimos siendo... – dijo Ron  
-Hermanos – dijo ella abrazándolo – y dile que o te cuida o se las verá conmigo  
-Te quiero – susurro Ron en su oído

Viktor estaba en su casa limpiando su vieja escoba de quiddich cuando la chimenea pedía permiso para dejar pasar a alguien. Hizo un pase de varita y por entre las llamas paso el gran amor de su vida, Ronald Weasley. Hacía poco se habían discutido y distanciado un poco

-Le dije a mi familia que los visitaría mañana – dijo el pelirrojo – y llevaría a una persona muy importante en mi vida  
-Te puede ir mal... – dijo Viktor abrazándolo cuando le beso el cuello  
-Si te quedas a mi lado – dijo Ron – todo estará de maravilla  
-¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Viktor  
-Yo si – dijo Ron - ¿Y tú?  
-Tengo justo aquí – dijo Viktor – todo lo que necesito ¿y tú?

Una sonrisa radiante cruzo el rostro de Ron antes de lanzarse a besar los labios del único hombre que había amado en su vida y al que se juró no perder jamás

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
